


Свободная птица

by S_Snow_White_W



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Background Relationships, Cousins, Divination, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Queen in the North, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Snow_White_W/pseuds/S_Snow_White_W
Summary: Люди не могут выбирать, кого им любить.Это то, что связывало их. Крепкая дружба, преданность и нежелание жить друг без друга. Это то, что в них видели. Союзников, соратников и партнеров. Это то, что не все понимали.И когда, в итоге, остались только они. Не было никого сильнее.Это история о дружбе, братстве и семье.Это история о запретной, сладкой и всепоглощающей любви, для которой даже смерть — не преграда.





	1. Пролог

_«Каждый конец станет началом»_

Безжалостный жестокий ветер склонял своей силой гибкие ветви деревьев, срывая маленькие прутики и поднимая их наверх, вращая в воздухе. Первые предвестники рассвета терялись в тяжелых облаках: весь мир был серым, темным и угрюмым.

Единственным светом был снег. Он падал крупными хлопьями, покрывая темную землю, пропитанную кровью павших в жестоком сражении, что унесло жизни сотен и тысяч солдат.

Ярость. Гнев. Боль. Всё смешалось воедино.

Белый цвет — это чистота, это невинность, это незапятнанность. Погода словно восстанавливала мир, делала его прежним. Но она не знала, что это невозможно.

Для тех, кто в эту ночь потерял любимых, ничего никогда не будет как прежде.

Робб Старк был один. Где-то позади маячил гвардеец на случай, если он решит совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Например, кинется к ней в огонь. Мужчина бы не сделал этого: она бы возненавидела его.

Возненавидела, что он сдался. Бросил тех, кого должен защищать. Свою семью и своих людей. Своё вновь обретённое королевство.

Король Севера лишился своей Королевы. Вот так просто. В один миг.

Робб закрыл глаза. Картина за картиной, воспоминания наносили смертельные удары его сердцу.

Вот их первый поцелуй, такой правильный и запретный одновременно. Вот она засыпает в его руках, утомленная обоюдными ласками. Вот она улыбается ему своими красивыми губами, когда он впервые называет её своей женой. Вот её тоненькие пальчики играют с волосами на его затылке, пока их владелица покрывает короткими горячими поцелуями его шею. Вот они прощаются, чтобы встретиться вновь. Вот она в последний раз провожает его на битву, старается не плакать, но Робб видит, как тяжело ей даются эти внешние силы и стойкость. Если бы он тогда знал… Если бы знал…

Руки сжались на эфесе меча. Этот кусок стали стал весить неожиданно много. А может, просто силы покинули короля. Он бился с самой смертью, но всё равно опоздал. Не успел спасти ту единственную, что имела значение в его жизни. Ту единственную, ради кого он прошёл весь этот путь. Ту единственную…

_Просто единственную._

Она всегда казалась такой сильной. Такой непобедимой. Такой величественной.

Но сейчас он смотрел на неё, лежащую на погребальном костре. Миниатюрную, в белом платье и с босыми ногами. Её волосы цвета воронова крыла обрамляли её совсем юное лицо и спускались по плечам. На голове была не корона. Нет. Она никогда её не носила. Просто не успела. На её волосах был символ любви её матери и отца: венок из голубых роз.

Его любимая так молода. Как и её мать, она покинула этот мир раньше срока.

Несправедливость. Этот жестокий мир полон её. Но до тех пор, пока она была подле него, через всё было куда проще пройти. Теперь же его душа горит, а сердце покрылось коркой льда. Мир потерял краски. Он бы отдал всё-всё на свете, чтобы вернуть её, но был бессилен. Смерть была врагом, которому, сколько ни сражайся, всё равно проиграешь.

Робб подошел ближе, вложил меч в её руки. Её меч. Оружие из валирийской стали, что передавался в её семье из поколения в поколение. То, что она вручила ему, взяв обещание вернуться к ней победителем. Вернуться живым.

Он чувствовал себя недостойным более его носить, потому что проиграл главную битву. _За её жизнь._

Женщина выглядела такой живой, будто просто спала. Казалось, стоило позвать её по имени — и она откроет свои прекрасные глаза и посмотрит на него.

— Почему ты сделала это, любовь моя? Почему так поступила? Как мне жить без тебя? — Робб в последний раз прикоснулся к её щеке. — Прощай и до скорого. Я буду считать дни до нашей встречи. Как только я выполню долг, я присоединюсь к тебе.

Он подал знак гвардейцу, и тот вручил ему горящий факел. Старк бросил последний взгляд на свою жену, а затем поджёг сухие ветки. Пламя вспыхнуло, унося с собой его жизнь.

Король скрепя сердце отступил назад. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на огонь. Он почувствовал легкую ладонь на своем плече.

— Пойдем в замок, брат, там нуждаются в тебе, — глаза Сансы были воспаленными и красными, бледные губы дрожали. Он обидел её сегодня, сказал такие слова, которые невозможно простить, но она всё равно была здесь. Вместе с ним.

— Я останусь, пока всё не закончится, — решение было твердым.

— Тогда я буду рядом.

Он просто кивнул. Молчаливая поддержка сестры давала силы, чтобы не рассыпаться на части.

И вот они, дети Севера, смотрели, как пламя пожирает дорогую им обоим женщину.


	2. Глава 1 «Будь за моей спиной»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я бы заключила тебя в объятия,  
> Избавила бы от боли,  
> Поблагодарила бы за все, что ты сделал,  
> Простила бы все твои ошибки.  
> Я отдала бы что угодно,  
> Чтобы снова слышать твой голос.  
> Иногда мне хочется позвонить тебе,  
> Но я знаю, что ты не ответишь.
> 
> INSPIRATION - http://en.lyrsense.com/christina_aguilera/hurt

**I would hold you in my arms  
** I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all youʼve done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
Thereʼs nothing I wouldnʼt do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you wonʼt be there 

_Башня Радости. Крики сестры. Павшие воины, отдавшие жизни за последнюю тайну своего принца._

_Лианна угасала на его глазах. Умирала на кровавом ложе, подарив жизнь крошечной девочке. Жизнь, которая оборвётся, если хоть одна душа узнает о её происхождении.  
Никогда ранее Эддарду не было так тяжело принимать решение. Его сестра боролась за каждый новый вдох, каждым следующим словом шокируя и пугая его всё больше._

_— Пообещай мне, Нед, пообещай, что она будет в безопасности. Пообещай, что защитишь мою дочь. Роберт убьет её, если узнает. Пообещай, — сестра стискивала его руку, прилагая последние оставшиеся у неё силы. Повитуха передала ему сверток. Маленькая темноволосая головка и умные глаза принца Рейгара. Тёплое дышащее тельце, завернутое в слои ткани, умещалось на одной его ладони. Девочка смотрела на него безотрывно, словно изучая. Такая ценная часть Лианны. Плод любви, неправильной и запретной. Любви, что привела к войне. — Её имя, — шепот в ухо, отпечаток крови на щеке, — её имя Джулиетт Таргариен. Когда она вырастет достаточно, раскажи ей обо мне. Скажи ей, что мы так её любили. Как никого в целом мире. Прошу тебя._

_Любовь к сестре. Супружеская клятва. Присяга Роберту._

_И младенец на его руках._

_Решение принято:_

_— Я обещаю, — слова дались неожиданно легко, он смотрел, как его сестра делает последний вздох и умирает с улыбкой на устах._

_Она ушла мирно, зная, что о её ребенке позаботятся. Старк посмотрел в лицо девочки; та уже безмятежно спала, правда, немного хмурясь. Невинность, не знающая, в какой опасный для неё мир она пришла. Но он не позволит ничему с ней случиться. Нед снова перевёл взгляд на сестру. Он молился, чтобы Лианна и Рейгар воссоединились после смерти. И молился о придании ему сил сдержать данное слово._

_Сзади послышались шаги, а после — удивлённый вздох. Нед обернулся и увидел своего друга, лорда Рида, несколько минут назад спасшего ему жизнь. Хоуленд взглянул на ребёнка в его руках, а затем посмотрел на Лианну._

_— Никто не должен знать, — произнёс он после, казалось, бесконечного молчаливого раздумья. — Что ты будешь делать с этим ребёнком?_

_Этим. Первая мысль лорда о том, что девочка — плод насилия. У такого дитя не может быть благоприятного будущего. У неё вообще его не будет, если не сделать всё правильно._

_— Скажу всем, что она моя. Тело сестры будет погребено в крипте Винтерфелла, рядом с братом и отцом. А эту башню прикажу разобрать по камням, все умершие найдут покой в Красных горах, — Хоуленд кивнул, соглашаясь со всем. Эддард передал девочку молчаливой дорнийской женщине. — Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает… — начал он._

_— Мы верны нашему королю и принцу, живому или мертвому, и мы верны нашей принцессе, — она приняла малышку на руки так осторожно, будто та сделана из хрусталя, и Старк ей поверил. Затем служанка указала головой на сундук в углу комнаты: — Там её вещи, те, что для неё приготовили принц Рейгар и принцесса Лианна. Также там есть бумаги, доказательства её происхождения и подтверждение брака вашей сестры._

_— Ты сохранишь их для неё? — вопрос адресован Хоуленду. Тот кивнул и ещё раз посмотрел на Лию._

_— Она была восхитительной женщиной, ты знаешь? Она защитила мою честь на том проклятом Богами турнире, чем вызвала гнев короля. Думаю, так они и познакомились. Рейгар влюбился в её свободный дух, а Лианна не смогла противостоять силе, уму и очарованию наследника престола. Эта девочка будет такой же, как они: смелой, сильной, отважной и упорной. Её кровь даст о себе знать. Она не просто Старк, в её жилах огонь драконов. Береги её. И держи как можно дальше от Роберта. Если я прав, то очень скоро её будет не отличить от матери._

Он сжал пальцами поручень балкона. Воспоминания, что не покидали его ни на один день, снова застали врасплох. Юная девушка выпускала стрелы одну за одной до тех пор, пока колчан за её спиной не опустел, а центр мишени скрылся за вонзёнными наконечниками. Её тёмные волосы уложены на северный манер, её одежда совсем не соответствовала убору леди, а бледные руки украшали вовсе не женственные мозоли и порезы.

Повернув голову, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Каждый раз его сердце на секунду останавливалось от того, насколько она походила на Лианну; не отдельными чертами, как предполагал Хоуленд, — Нед знал, они достались девочке от отца-валирийца, — но выражением глаз и свободной, дикой и дерзкой улыбкой. Если бы не его младшая дочь Арья, ещё больше похожая на его сестру, то у людей могли возникнуть вопросы.

Джулиетт послала ему уверенный взгляд, — лицо её засияло, как начищенная монета, когда он одобрительно кивнул, — отложила лук и колчан в сторону, а затем подошла к мишени и выдернула из неё стрелы одну за другой. Её пальцы действовали проворно и умело, и вскоре стоявший на земле колчан вновь оказался набит до отказа, а его владелица приготовилась продолжить тренировку, что никто бы не одобрил, будь она леди в глазах общества.

— Джулиетт, — голос его младшей дочери заставил девушку обернуться. Джулиетт даже не спросила — она просто протянула оружие младшей сестре и освободила место. Её взгляд вновь встретился с его, ища одобрения. Лорд Старк кивнул, и Джулиетт обратила внимание к сестре. Арья натянула тетиву, прицелилась — и её стрела попала точно в центр. Джулиетт засмеялась и поаплодировала присевшей в реверансе Арье, и смех девушек вызвал теплоту в его груди.

_Эддард Старк, Хранитель Севера, понимал, что семнадцать лет назад поступил абсолютно правильно._

— Вот видишь, как нужно стрелять, Бран? Мотай на ус, как любит говорить сир Родрик, — до Джулиетт донёсся голос брата. Робб и Бран подошли к ним, и у девушки тут же появилось желание испариться, оказаться в своей комнате, а лучше — спрятаться в Богороще. Или стать совершенно невидимой. Только бы избежать общества наследника Старков. Не то чтобы она его не выносила. Скорее наоборот, долгое время она его желала, но устала сталкиваться со стеной безразличия и презрения.

Джулиетт глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на своих братьев и сестру, уже начав придумывать различные причины, чтобы уйти, но так устала, что найти что-то разумное и правдивое не получилось. Впрочем, не то чтобы кто-то из них нуждался в её оправданиях. Бран и Арья слишком увлеклись стрельбой, — их поглотил дух соревнования, — чтобы прислушиваться к ней и её словам, а Робб, отношения с которым последние несколько лет напоминали старательное избегание, будет рад от неё избавиться.

От воспоминаний о том, как они были близки ещё четыре года назад, сердце разрывалось на маленькие кусочки. Джулиетт искренне не знала, что она сделала не так, и почему в один прекрасный день её брат, её близкий друг выкинул её из своей жизни, будто её там никогда и не было. Ей поначалу казалось, что дело в леди Кейтилин, и Робб просто поздно осознал значение слова «бастард». Но это перестало иметь смысл, когда он впервые в жизни повысил голос на родную сестру Сансу: та посмела оскорбить её за неблагородное происхождение. Думать об этом до сих пор было неприятно. И Джулиетт не хотела делать этот день ещё более тяжелым. Она была утомлена долгой тренировкой с командующим гвардией Винтерфелла Джори Касселем¹ на мечах, изучением истории с мейстером Лювином и корпением над вышивкой в компании женщин во главе с септой Мордейн. Единственным желанием было сесть перед камином в её покоях и смотреть, как сгорают поленья. Пламя всегда завораживало девушку. Успокаивало её после любых неприятностей. И ей каждый раз приходилось бороться со стремлением прикоснуться к яркой игре красок. Но она понимала, что вместо мнимого удовольствия получит лишь ожоги.

— Я пойду, малышня, — ласково потрепав жутко недовольных прозвищем младших Старков по головам, Джулиетт бросила взгляд на Робба, и, когда последний даже не повернул головы, тяжело вздохнув, удалилась.

_Откуда ей было знать, что он тоскливо смотрел ей вслед и каждый день проклинал себя за своё к ней отношение._

Она была так чертовски красива, что у Робба при взгляде на неё каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Её гордая осанка, длинные тёмные локоны, струящиеся по ровной спине, сжатые в кулаки изящные руки с длинными пальцами и быстрые шаги. Он молился, чтобы она обернулась и увидела взгляд, которым он её провожал. Он также молился, чтобы она никогда не заметила, как он на неё смотрит. Потому что тогда бы он действительно её потерял.

Робб искренне не понимал, что с ним происходит. Почему из всех женщин судьба заставила его желать собственную сестру? Он не считал себя извращенцем, который хочет спать с сестрой: Боги свидетели, он никогда не смотрел так ни на Сансу, ни, тем более, на Арью. Мысль о чём-то подобном с ними вызывала в нем приступ тошноты: он специально убедился в этом, чтобы понять природу своих ощущений.

Джулиетт была другим делом. Он вообще не воспринимал никого другого, кроме неё. Она словно была центром его жизни, всё важное вращалось вокруг неё. Каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел лишь её серебристые. Её улыбка была его летним солнцем, а редкий и тем более драгоценный смех — музыкой для ушей. Иногда он, казалось, был просто не способен оторвать от неё взгляда. И не хотел этого.

Если бы отец узнал, он бы не поверил. А если бы всё-таки поверил, то отослал бы Джулиетт так далеко, что они бы никогда не увиделись снова. Выдал бы замуж против воли, хотя и клялся так не поступать. А мать? Он даже думать не хотел, что сказала бы Кейтилин. Или сделала. Мать ненавидела Джулиетт за сам факт её существования, хотя и признавала это несправедливым. А если бы его чувства вышли на свет, то Сноу оказалась бы виновата. Радовало только то, что леди Старк никогда бы не подняла на неё руку. Санса бы перестала с ним разговаривать в тот же миг, умная не по годам Арья бы огрела его по голове чем-то, что тяжелее её самой. Младшие братья бы просто ничего не поняли. Теон бы посмеялся над ним и вспомнил бы Таргариенов, с их традицией женить братьев и сестёр. А Джулиетт, милая и чистая Джулиетт, отвергла бы его, она бы испугалась, прочитав его мысли. И это знание убивало.

Поэтому, как только это безумие начало с ним происходить, он отдалил её от себя наихудшим из всех возможных способов: стал относиться, как мать и рыжеволосая сестра. С холодом и равнодушием. И за всё это время лишь однажды не смог сдержать естественного порыва защитить её. Когда Санса пусть и не оскорбила её, но очень вежливо и ужасно жестоко наказала за испорченное платье. Напомнила о том, что у Сноу нет матери, потому что та её никогда не хотела.

Джулиетт в тот момент выглядела такой печальной и разбитой, что, казалось, была готова сброситься с самой высокой башни, только бы не слышать этих уничижительных слов, так легко слетевших с языка их младшей сестры. И Робб просто не смог остаться в стороне. Он чётко и твёрдо объяснил Сансе, что будет, если он хотя бы заподозрит, что она говорит подобное о Джулиетт снова. И разговором с отцом всё не ограничится. Каждый в Винтерфелле и окрестностях знал, что внебрачная дочь Хранителя Севера неприкасаема даже для членов его собственной семьи, не то что посторонних. Может она и оставалась бастардом, но отец не позволил бы _своей девочке_ страдать от злых языков.

День, когда Робб понял, что с ним происходит что-то неладное, он помнил, как будто это было вчера. Они с Джулиетт гуляли по Богороще, наслаждаясь солнечным днем и обществом друг друга, без их друзей и семьи. Они смеялись над какой-то забавной историей Робба, что он пережил совместно с Теоном Грейджоем. Девушка была так естественна: чуть запрокинув голову назад, она открыто улыбалась, а её серые глаза горели искренним удовольствием от его компании. Его грудь разрывало чувство неподдельного счастья.

Однако Джулиетт вдруг оступилась и упала бы на землю, если бы Робб вовремя не поймал её за талию.

— Ну и неуклюжая же я, — со смехом произнесла она и, восстановив равновесие, отстранилась и продолжила идти, что-то рассказывая. Но Робб её больше не слышал. Всё его тело звенело изнутри, руки подрагивали, а сердце отбивало бешеный ритм. Свежий запах волос девушки вскружил голову, а ощущение её тела рядом со своим пробудило инстинкты, что до этого дремали. Джулиетт обернулась и протянула ему руку. — Ну, и чего ты там застыл? Мы так нескоро доберёмся до замка. А я ужасно проголодалась. Старая Нэн обещала приготовить свои пироги с почками. Если опоздаем, ни кусочка не останется.

Робб заставил себя усмехнуться как ни в чём не бывало и отправился за девушкой. Он убедил себя в тот день, что это было глупым наваждением, единичным и мимолётным. Не может же он желать свою сестру, которую знает всю жизнь? Это было бы странно. Робб просто переволновался за неё, вот переживания и вызвали бурную реакцию. Скоро всё забудется и будет как раньше.

Он ещё никогда так не заблуждался.

Даже через месяц ничто не вернулось в привычное русло, и Робб принял радикальное решение. Если он не хочет испортить жизнь себе и Джулиетт, то должен быть от неё на максимально возможном расстоянии, сколько бы боли это ни принесло им обоим.

Он никогда не сможет выкинуть из памяти выражение её глаз, когда он отверг девушку впервые. Раз за разом, случай за случаем, огонь надежды на то, что всё снова будет хорошо, потухал в них обоих. Он знал, что делал ей больно, когда притворялся, что её не существует. Он знал, что разбил её сердце. Но он также знал, что это было единственным выходом, пока его реакция на неё не изменится.

«Ты был моей единственной семьёй здесь, — говорили её глаза. — Почему? — спрашивали они. — Что я сделала тебе, что заслужила это?»

Как Робб мог ответить?

«Я люблю тебя не так, как должен любить брат свою сестру, что ты думаешь об этом? Что ты думаешь о том, что я хочу прижать тебя к себе, глубоко поцеловать и сорвать твоё слишком открытое для Севера платье, которое ты надеваешь, чтобы позлить мою мать, бросая вызов ей и каждой Винтерфелльской сплетнице? А на деле сводишь меня ими с ума?»

Он хотел её. Это была самая простая часть. Сложнее было побороть чувство, что пришло с осознанием, что он не видит ни в одной женщине, кроме неё, будущей жены. Его сердце и душа выбрали Джулиетт. Он любил её. Они идеально подходили друг другу, но Боги ошиблись и дали им одного отца.

И с годами всё стало только хуже. Чем красивее и женственее она становилась, расцветая как зимняя роза, тем дальше он отходил. Они потеряли то взаимопонимание и поддержку, что находили в отрочестве друг в друге. Окончательно и бесповоротно. И оба не смогли с этим смириться, но оказались бессильны восстановить отношения. Джулиетт останавливала гордость. Его — понятные причины.

_Пекло, он до сих пор расплачивался за принятое много лет назад решение.²_

«Шесть волчат для шести детей Эддарда Старка», — сказал ей Джори с таинственной улыбкой, когда протянул маленькую серебристо-белую волчицу с льдисто-голубыми глазами³. «Заботься о ней, дрессируй и воспитывай, иначе, если сдохнет, самой придётся её похоронить», — отец оказался чуть более резок в словах, хотя она и подозревала, что, случись подобное, её, как и Сансу, Арью или Рикона, он без поддержки не оставит. Брану и Роббу же, старшим сыновьям, нужно будет справиться с этим самим.

Ответственность. Вот, что у неё появилось с вхождением в жизнь ручного волка. Ответственность перед этим пока беспомощным существом.

Имя пришло в голову, стоило только посмотреть в эти маленькие глазки. Она вспомнила сказки Старой Нэн о Короле Ночи⁴, который, согласно легендам, был Старком, чьи глаза светились голубым. Он вместе с армией Иных приходил во время Долгой Ночи и многолетней Зимы и превращал всё живое в своих рабов. Она вспомнила фразу, девиз её Дома, что любил повторять отец.

Зима.

Зима стала для неё другом и защитником. И тем, кто, наконец, смог заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся в её сердце после потери связи с Роббом и отъезда единственной близкой подруги⁵ несколько лун назад. У неё появился молчаливый собеседник и надежный компаньон. Она больше не была одинока холодными вечерами в своих покоях.

— Ну, до встречи, девочка, — девушка, погладив волчицу по холке, заперла её на псарне. — Веди себя хорошо, я принесу тебе свежего мяса, — волчица довольно помахала хвостом. Умное создание.

Идея прогуляться по Зимнему городку появилась в голове Джулиетт внезапно. Просто вдруг захотелось купить сладостей, которые готовили в маленькой пекарне недалеко от лавки с тканями. А заодно она решила приобрести своей любимице пару освежеванных зайцев у охотников. Девушка уже оседлала свою старенькую лошадь, как к ней подошёл капитан гвардии и схватил рукой поводья.

— Куда вы собрались, леди Джулиетт? Сейчас уже очень поздно, чтобы уезжать одной, — голос Касселя был строгим. Он отчитывал её, и Джулиетт это категорически не нравилось. Она бы предпочла избавиться от такой опеки: она не малое дитя и не нуждалась в контроле.

— У меня есть дела в Зимнем городке, — она вскинула подбородок и гордо посмотрела на гвардейца, не понимая, в чём дело. Деревня находилась прямо за стенами, а вокруг ни души.

— И неужели ваши _дела_ не подождут завтра?

— Я бы хотела отправиться сейчас, — настойчиво повторила она, выхватила поводья и развернула лошадь, но просто так уехать ей не дали. — Джори, — девушка начала выходить из себя. Это переходило всякие границы, с каких пор она пленница в родном доме?!

— Все в порядке, Джори, — раздался голос совсем рядом, — со мной-то с ней ничего не случится, — голос Робба полон напускного веселья. Кассель отступил, соглашаясь. Джулиетт промолчала, но внутри буквально кипела от негодования. Было неясно, что это всё означало: зачем брату заступаться за неё? В Пекло их обоих.

_Девушка просто пришпорила лошадь и помчалась вперёд, оставляя Старка позади, захочет — догонит._

Робб не знал, что двигало им, когда он решил поехать с Джулиетт в Зимний городок. Видимо, ему просто нравилось мучить себя.

Джори молча протянул ему меч, который молодой лорд закрепил на поясе. Безопасность превыше всего. Роббу осталось лишь ловко вспрыгнуть в седло и отправить своего коня вдогонку лошади этой дикой девушки.

Он настиг её на окраине леса.

— Ты же собиралась в Зимний городок?

— А вам ли не всё равно, лорд Старк? — говорила она с ним подчёркнуто вежливо, сохраняя дистанцию. — Девушки склонны к переменам решений, — фыркнув и отвернувшись от него, она продолжила путь, глядя то на кроны деревьев, освещенные серебряной луной, то на небо, усыпанное звездами. С бесконечной темноты Ледяной Дракон мигал ей синим глазом.

Робб знал, что такое отношение — только его вина. Поэтому он просто следовал за ней, держась на небольшом расстоянии. Из окружающих их звуков только топот копыт нарушал тишину. В целом в лесу тихо и безмолвно, и это устраивало обоих.

Джулиетт остановила лошадь и спешилась. Робб повторил её действия. В тишине они привязали лошадей к деревьям, и Джулиетт пошла прямо без какой-либо цели, точно надеясь, что Роббу надоест её сопровождать, и он исчезнет. Но в глубине души она знала, что он никогда не оставил бы её одну, и даже если теперь он избегал её присутствия, то всё равно не позволил бы ей пострадать. Точнее, честь и долг не позволили бы ему её бросить.

Внезапно послышался какой-то хруст. Робб оказался рядом, не успела она и рта раскрыть. Его руки ловко выхватили меч, а глаза просканировали окружающее пространство. Из-за деревьев прямо на них вышла группа мужчин, и они поняли, кто это, через секунду. Дезертиры.

Держа меч в правой руке, левой Робб отодвинул девушку за свою спину. Она подчинилась; она не взяла с собой оружия, а значит, была бесполезна в бою и оказалась бы лишь помехой. Отвлечением. Ведь знала, что он скорее умрет сам, чем даст её в обиду. Их отец воспитал его таким. Защитником, в первую очередь.

— Будь за моей спиной, Джулиетт, — проговорил Робб и поднял клинок перед собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> ¹ — почему именно Джори, и почему Джулиетт вообще обучается такому мастерству, расскроется в следующих главах. По поводу Арьи. Тут действует закон двойных стандартов. Если Эддард разрешает что-то одной дочери, то, как разумный родитель, не может запретить другой.  
> ² — сравнение решений отца и сына.  
> ³ — в книгах Джон убедил отца оставить щенков. В повествовании это косвенно сделала Джулиетт (как именно, узнаете дальше). Причину внешних отличий от Призрака тоже. У этого своя причина.  
> ⁴ — этой сюжетной линии не будет, так как она напрямую связана с Джоном и Ночным Дозором.  
> ⁵ — появится после собрания знамен в Винтерфелле.
> 
> В следующей главе:  
> Джулиетт спасает таинственный мужчина. Робб находится при смерти. А у Эддарда появляются вопросы.


	3. Глава 2 «Розы на снегу»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джулиетт спасает таинственный мужчина. Робб находится при смерти. А у Эддарда появляются вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потерянная в темноте,  
> Она исчезает,  
> Я всё ещё рядом с нею,  
> Выкрикивая её имя.  
> Она преследует мои сны,  
> Стараясь выжить,  
> Моё сердце холодеет,  
> И я схожу с ума.
> 
> INSPIRATION - http://en.lyrsense.com/within_temptation/lost_

**She’s lost in the darkness  
Fading away  
I’m still around here  
Screaming her name  
She’s haunting my dreamworld  
Trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I’m losing my mind**

Мужчина в чёрном плаще прячется за толстыми стволами вечных деревьев, чья кора впитывала события столетиями. Его лицо незаметно в предрассветных сумерках. Капюшон теплого плаща надежно скрывает и от пронизывающего северного ветра и, что немаловажно, от чужих глаз. Руки сжимают окровавленный меч, алые капли, что раньше падали на редкий летний снег, теперь застыли багровым узором честной расплаты. 

Он внимательно смотрит на лежащую на земле девушку и разрывается между тем, чтобы подойти и помочь ей — и подвергнуться риску быть кем-то замеченным и, очень вероятно, узнанным, — либо остаться стоять на месте, ожидая, пока её кто-нибудь отыщет. Поиски занимают определённо больше времени, чем он изначально предполагал, заваривая всю эту кашу с незаметным спасением. С каждым потерянным мгновением смерть от холода подбиралась к девушке всё ближе и ближе, захватывая в свои жадные вездесущие лапы. Он уже собирался, наплевав на осторожность, сделать шаг в её сторону, чтобы помочь ей очнуться, как чуткий, натренированный годами охоты и слежки слух уловил приближающиеся мужские голоса. Человек вновь притаился.

Перед ним оказалась группа вооружённых до зубов северян с охотничьим псами, что и привели людей к телу Джулиетт. На лицах большинства сквозит облегчение, когда они убеждаются, что она жива.

— Джулиетт, очнись, — он наблюдал, как Эддард Старк, Хранитель Севера, присел на колени перед девушкой и нежно, как может только отец, коснулся светлой кожи щеки. — Джулиетт, девочка, ну же, — мужчина осторожно потряс её за плечи, повторяя её имя. Через мгновение лицо девушки исказилось гримасой боли, и она с огромным усилием, что было заметно и издалека, открыла глаза. Всё ещё дезориентированная пыталась понять, что происходит, оглядываясь по сторонам. И вскоре осмысленный взгляд сфокусировался на Старке.

— Отец? — она всё еще была сконфужена, не помня, каким образом оказалась в такой ситуации. Продолжая исследовать окружение, она пыталась понять, где именно находится. Наконец, девушка воссоздала в мыслях, что же с ней произошло, и мгновенно бросилась на шею к бережно придерживающему её лорду. — Отец, — она доверчиво ищет утешение в объятиях мужчины, и он дает ей защиту и спокойствие, уверенность, что всё закончилось. 

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Эддард, поглаживая её по покрытым инеем черным волосам. Её тело опадает ему на грудь, руки ещё сильнее стискивают мускулистую шею. Девушка будто хочет спрятаться полностью в руках отца, как могла сделать лишь в детстве. — Всё хорошо, ты в безопасности, — продолжает мужчина, давая приемной дочери необходимое. 

Внезапно с тихим вскриком Джулиетт отстраняется, прикрывает рот рукой и смотрит отцу прямо в лицо. На её собственном ярко выражен неописуемый страх. И он не за себя... 

— Где Робб? Где он? Он жив? Он сильно пострадал? Я только видела, как он падал. 

...он за того мальчишку, что позволил сестре выкупить его жизнь своей. Джулиетт слишком верила в честность людей без чести и обрекла себя на страдания и унижения перед смертью. Юношеская глупость. Он не мог винить её за это, ибо это последствия воспитания благородного Нэда Старка, слишком правильного, чтобы даже поверить в гнилую суть людей. Он до сих пор не понимал, как у такого северного простака выросла такая сообразительная и проницательная дочь, что смогла повернуть заранее проигрышную ситуацию в нужную ей сторону. Хотя в итоге и она оказалась доверчивой, это всё же сохранило жизнь ей. 

Северным мужам определенно стоит доверять своим северным женщинам. Все, кого он встречал за свою жизнь, демонстрировали куда более убедительные умственные и управленческие способности, чем их отцы, братья или мужья. Похоже, кровь Королей Зимы, что держали Север в своих руках столетиями, выродилась со смертью распутника и гордеца Брандона Старка, упокоят Семеро его душу. Мужчина жестко усмехнулся: как всё могло обернуться, не послушай этот идиот сплетни ненадёжных людей? А, в Пекло их всех и его бестолковые мысли.

Тем временем принцесса отчаянно схватила отца за предплечья и молила ей ответить. Выражение скорби на лице Нэда сказало бы ей правду сразу же, но девушка просто не хотела в неё верить, отчаянно цепляясь за надежду, что с её братом всё хорошо. 

— Он в тяжёлом состоянии, Джулиетт, не буду тебя обманывать. Он сильно замёрз, провалялся всю ночь на холодной земле. Удивительно, что ты в порядке. Давай будем молиться, чтобы и с Роббом всё обошлось, — лорд Старк настойчиво поднимает растерянную дочь с земли. Поправляет перекосившийся плащ, запахивает его поплотнее, надевает на руки собственные огромные, не по размеру, перчатки, а затем прижимает к груди и ведёт к остальным своим людям, что ждут поодаль.

_Мужчина в плаще провожает их взглядом. Он чувствует облегчение, что девушка в безопасности, рядом с людьми, которые о ней позаботятся. Его дело тут окончено. Но только на сегодня._

Кожа Робба белее снега, такая прозрачная, что видно кровяные жилы, а редкие веснушки кажутся почти черными. Рыжие волосы покрылись льдом. Губы синие, как у мертвеца, на которых они маленькими бегали смотреть втайне от взрослых с подстрекательства более старшего Теона Грейджоя. Старк не двигается. Не открывает глаза. Джулиетт кутается в свой плащ, пока следит, как гвардейцы её отца бережно погружают тело в повозку. Ей тяжело держать чувства в узде, но она изо всех сил старается быть сильной, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, которого она не достойна после всего совершенного. 

— Везите его сразу к источникам, — отдаёт приказ лорд Старк и смотрит на сына, словно прощаясь. 

— Да, лорд Старк. Мы уже отправили двоих, чтобы оповестить замок о происшедшем. Всё будет готово к нашему приезду, — отец кивает. Джулиетт смотрит на него снизу вверх. Она никогда не видела его таким прежде. Джулиетт хочет ударить себя за боль, что он сейчас чувствует. Вот бы ей поменяться с Роббом местами. Нет, отец страдал бы не меньше, но так было бы честно: она затеяла эту глупую поездку, она и должна была пострадать. А не Робб, что просто пытался поступить правильно, оберегая её, как полагается старшему брату. У неё засосало под ложечкой. Страх сковал тело. Если Робб умрёт, умрёт по её вине, то ни Север, ни она сама не смогут её простить.

— Отвези Джулиетт домой, Джори, — отдаёт последний приказ Хранитель Севера, прежде чем, оседлав коня, помчаться за быстро удаляющейся повозкой с сыном.

Джулиетт смотрит им вслед. Она молит Старых Богов защитить её брата. Сильная рука уверенно ложится на её плечо. Сноу оборачивается и видит взгляд, полный понимания. 

— Всё будет хорошо, леди Джулиетт, ваш брат — сильный молодой волк. Он обязательно вернётся к нам, живой и невредимый. Старков тяжело убить, не слышали? — он знает, что она не верит ему. Но всё же продолжает убеждать: — Вы же знаете, что это не ваша вина?

— И не ваша, Джори, — понуро отвечает она ему. Но по его лицу, отражающему её же эмоции, заметно, что он считает себя за это ответственным. Будто он мог их остановить! И она, и Робб могли быть неконтролируемыми. Пресловутая волчья кровь, как любит повторять лорд Старк, закрывая глаза на их выходки разной степени паршивости. 

Кассель помогает ей забраться в седло, убеждается, что ей удобно. Сам он садится позади и, придерживая одной рукой её за талию, галопом скачет в Винтерфелл, увозя её всё дальше и дальше от Волчьего леса. Сноу оборачивается. Она никогда не забудет эту ночь.

_— Будь за моей спиной, Джулиетт, — голос Робба твёрдый и уверенный, его слова не что иное, как приказ. — Если всё станет слишком плохо — беги._

_—Никогда, — она сжимает его плечо своей рукой. — Я не оставлю тебя тут, — в её голосе невиданная прежде страсть и убежденность. Оставить его? Никогда._

_Желваки ходят на напряженном лице. Робб смотрит прямо и прикидывает свои силы. Джулиетт уже знает, что всё плохо. Их пятеро. Мужчины больше Робба в два раза, вооружены и безжалостны. У них нет шансов, если им не поможет какая-нибудь случайность, вроде заплутавших охотников или стаи голодных волков: они-то с Роббом легко заберутся на любое из окружавших их деревьев, благо опыта у них предостаточно. А вот дезертиры будут бежать и сдохнут. Но у Робба уже созрел план._

_— Я попытаюсь их отвлечь, а ты дождешься удобного момента и со всех ног побежишь к лошадям. И уберёшься подальше отсюда, в безопасность, — лёд в его голосе бежит по её венам. А мужчины лишь приближаются. Медленно. Наслаждаясь загнанной добычей. Хищные оскалы делают их отвратительные лица лишь более уродливыми. Она видит чистую похоть во взглядах, что они бросают на неё. Они, как изголодавшиеся животные, готовы пойти на любые мерзости, лишь бы получить то, что они хотят. Джулиетт знает: они прикончат Робба, а потом разорвут её на части, когда не смогут поделить женское тело между собой._

_У неё не было ни шанса. Ни одного проклятого шанса._

_Но у Робба он был. Она могла выторговать его жизнь. Своей. Это дало бы ей ценность._

_Что бы сейчас ни было между ними, в её воспоминаниях они — семья. Он её брат. Часть её души. Он — её лорд, будущий Хранитель Севера. И она выполнит свой долг — отдаст жизнь за него. Пусть она не его рыцарь, она лишь его подданная. Но они на Севере, где значение слова «долг» намного шире._

_— Я добровольно пойду с вами, — она выходит из-за спины брата, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции, — но вы его отпустите._

_Робб утробно рычит ей оставаться на месте. Глупый наивный мальчишка. Мир полон тьмы и опасностей, а также чудовищно несправедлив, это знают все бастарды. Но иногда они могут уравнять шансы, если знают, чего хотят другие, и могут им это предложить. Мужчины смеются над ней, но она видит, что заинтересовала нескольких наименее крупных, что являются шестерками главаря и не принимают решений._

_— Мы всё равно получим тебя, красавица, будет твой смазливый женишок жив или мертв, — мурашки бегут по телу, пот страха стекает по спине, но она не позволяет им его почувствовать. Джулиетт просто надеется, что сможет сыграть в эту игру. Нужно лишь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы они звучали убедительно и понятно их недалеким умишкам. Она поднимает подбородок и высокомерно смотрит на главного._

_— Может быть и так. Может быть, он и умрёт, но точно унесет с собой некоторых из вас. Не думаю что кого-то из вас, как его, обучал мастер над оружием. И я не сдамся без боя, а скорее сдохну, чем позволю к себе прикоснуться: буду царапаться, кусаться и драться. Поэтому расклад такой: можете устроить тут бойню, погибнуть и остаться ни с чем. Или отпустить его, забрать наши деньги и лошадей. А я не буду сопротивляться, чего бы ни вы захотели._

_— Ты обезумела? — Робб зарычал. Если бы он мог обернуться, то, она уверена, его лицо напоминало бы оскал. — Заткни свой рот и убирайся отсюда, Джулиетт._

_Мужчины оценивают Робба как противника. Робб стоял в стойке, уверено держал меч и, казалось, был готов в любую секунду броситься в бой, чтобы разорвать неприятелей. Главный из шайки говорит то, что на умах у остальных._

_— По рукам, красотка, но, чтобы убедиться, что твой женишок не побежит и не предупредит о нас, пока мы не уйдем достаточно далеко, ты его свяжешь, — она только кивает, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы._

_— Прости меня, Робб, — шепчет она ему в ухо, сжимая рукой предплечье. — Прости мне то, за что ты так меня возненавидел, — дыхание перехватывает от слез, подкативших к горлу. Она берет себя в руки и заканчивает: — Передай всем, что я их люблю. Что я им благодарна…_

_— Джулиетт, не смей, — чтобы он не бросился на мужчин, девушка быстро обходит его и встаёт перед ним, загораживая от глупостей. Голубые глаза горят отчаянием. Его губы продолжают шептать её имя._

_Джулиетт. Джулиетт. Джулиетт._

_Но она остается непреклонна, стискивая зубы, ставит условие:_

_— Пусть один заберёт лошадей, один останется, а остальные уходят. Я вам не доверяю, — она оборачивается и видит кивок главного. Он посылает одного за транспортом. Другие уходят. Главарь, кем бы он ни был, начинает приближаться._

_— Отойди, — молит её Робб. — Отойди! — отчаянно прокричал он._

_Но уже поздно. Она медленно забирает оружие из его рук, последний раз касаясь губами его влажной щеки: «мне очень жаль». Робб похож на загнанного зверя, беспомощно наблюдающего, как жизнь уходит из под контроля. Она не оставляла ему выбора. В таких условиях он не мог ни на что повлиять, не мог спасти её, не мог все исправить._

_— Спокойной ночи, красавица, — говорит подошедший сзади мужчина. Он с силой толкает Робба в дерево. Тот, ударившись головой, скатывается по стволу вниз. Джулиетт слышит собственный крик. Мужчина одной рукой выхватывает меч, другой хватает её за волосы и тащит в глубь леса. — Скажи спасибо, что я сдержал слово и не зарезал его на месте. А теперь выполняй свои обещания. Иди, не издавая звуков, и даже не думай сбежать, — грязные сильные пальцы грубо сжимают её челюсть. Лишь получив от неё утвердительный кивок, похититель отпускает её лицо и толкает вперёд. На нетвердых, заплетающихся ногах Сноу следует за мужчинами в непроглядную темноту._

_Они идут пешком всю ночь. Конечности в итоге перестают её слушаться. Джулиетт начинает шататься, но для этих людей её страдание — что-то вроде потехи. Самый щуплый из них шутит, что когда они с ней закончат, она и вовсе перестанет чувствовать что-либо. Девушке хочется позорно разреветься, но она вытирает слезы рукавом платья и, закусывая щеку, продолжает двигаться. Когда же её тело, окончательно обессилев, теряет равновесие, самый грозный из мужчин пинает её в область ребер. Грудь сдавливает, перед глазами вспыхивают яркие звезды. Дышать становится нестерпимо больно._

_— Полегче с ней, — пытаются его вразумить. Но бесполезно, раз за разом мужчина выбивает из неё дух, Джулиетт молится, чтобы кошмар быстрее закончился, и её просьбы услышаны: следующий удар в голову оказывается последним необходимым, чтобы девушка провалилась в темноту._

Они прибывают в Винтерфелл, когда Робба погружают в горячие источники. Джулиетт больно бежать, её ноги почти не слушаются, но она всё же стремится скорее попасть к брату, чтобы убедиться, что он жив. Что он ещё дышит. Что его сердце бьётся. Какой она была глупой, веря, что ей позволят связать невредимого Робба. 

Клубы пара поднимаются над водой. С Робба сняли лишь дублет, рубаха и брюки всё ещё на нём и липнут к телу. Двое гвардейцев стоят на коленях в воде и удерживают тело от всплытия. Джулиетт кажется, что она вот-вот рухнет, ноги дрожат и теряют опору. Вовремя подоспевший Джори удерживает её от грубой и болезненной встречи с землей. Жители замка, слуги и прочая челядь шумят и паникуют. Они пытаются понять, что случилось. Ей даже кажется, она слышит голоса Брандона и Арьи, но не в силах найти их взглядом. Наконец, сама леди Кейтилин прибегает к сыну в сопровождении Мейстера Лювина. Последний дает указания: принести сухую одежду, растопить очаг в покоях молодого лорда и принести туда маковое молоко и горячее, приправленное медом вино. 

— Робб, — мать склоняется над первенцем, касаясь его мокрого лба, — сынок, очнись. Умоляю тебя, открой глаза, — она наклоняется так низко, что лорд Эддард в последний момент уберегает жену от падения в воду. Он прижимает её к себе и даёт возможность предаться горю, как ранее позволил сделать Джулиетт. Женщина утыкается лицом в его грудь и сжимает тонкими пальцами вареную кожу жилета. 

— Мейстер Лювин, не молчите. Что с ним? — в голосе отца Джулиетт слышит неподдельную тревогу. Будь это осуществимо, он бы поменялся с сыном местами. Она была уверена, что была бы очередь из добровольцев, дали бы Боги им эту возможность. 

— Травма головы не серьезная, крови нет. Думаю, Робб очнулся бы от неё достаточно быстро, если бы не холод. Ваш сын замёрз почти насмерть. Но он дышит. Его сердце бьётся. Он молодой и обязательно поправится. Я за этим прослежу лично, не переживайте.

_Джулиетт казалось, что она задышала свободнее после этих слов._

Никто не обращает на неё внимания, поэтому Джори удается незаметно проводить девушку в её покои. Он помогает ей забраться в кровать, а затем удаляется. Он не задает вопросов, не дает советов, просто бросает на прощание «отдыхайте, леди Джулиетт». А у неё даже нет сил поправлять его.

Она проваливается в глубокий сон без сновидений. А просыпается лишь на следующий день, когда солнце в зените. За это время её никто не навестил, не проверил самочувствие. Не то, чтобы Джулиетт этого желала, но в глубине души ей хотелось верить, что для кого-то в этой семье она имеет значение. Хоть для кого-то.

Это было так эгоистично с её стороны. Ведь Робб был при смерти, а она жива и в сознании. Никто же не знал, что у неё был сильный ушиб рёбер, что каждый вздох был сопряжен с болью, что на голове её красовалась огромная гематома. Но, как бы ни было трудно, всё это подождёт до пробуждения её брата.

С трудом поднявшись с постели, Джулиетт подошла к умывальнику. Кое-как очистив лицо от крови и грязи, она потрогала голову. Её волосы болели от того, что за них тянули в течение долгих часов. Ей даже показалось, что она почувствовала небольшую залысину, как если бы ей вырвали клок. Дальнейшее обследование не выявило других повреждений, кроме синяка рядом с ухом, который она не рискнула тревожить.

Девушка разделась и взяла губку, чтобы обтереться. Намочив её, она очистила руки, ноги, шею и живот от земли, кусочков травы и прочего. Подойдя к зеркалу вновь, она смогла полюбоваться чёрным синяком, который украшал переднюю часть её тела, от груди и до пупка. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка нашла свободное платье и, стараясь не потревожить чувствительные места, облачилась в него.

Дорогу от своих покоев до комнат Робба Джулиетт могла бы пройти с закрытыми глазами. Но на этот раз путь показался ей настолько длинным, что по прибытии ей снова захотелось вернуться в кровать и спать до скончания времён. Она не постучала, лишь медленно отворила дверь и заглянула внутрь. Кейтилин Старк сидела у изголовья кровати своего старшего сына и охраняла его покой. В данный момент она, скорее всего, просто незаметно для себя задремала от истощения. Спящая Кейтилин не могла запретить ей войти, поэтому девушка скользнула внутрь. Если она будет очень везучей, то успеет уйти до того, как леди проснётся.

Джулиетт тихо подошла к постели брата и присела рядом на колени. Взяла его левую руку своей правой и осторожно сжала. Ладонь оказалась удивительно теплой. Робб выглядел намного лучше, чем вчера: кожа обрела привычный оттенок, губы порозовели. Его вдохи и выдохи были глубокими. Веки трепетали, как если бы он видел сон. Джулиетт неожиданно для себя отметила, что её брат был поразительно красив: рыже-каштановые волосы, губы, созданные для улыбок. Совсем скоро ему нужно будет озаботиться выбором спутницы жизни и леди Винтерфелла. И как будущий Хранитель Севера он мог рассчитывать заполучить лучшую девушку в королевстве. Джулиетт искренне хотела этого для него. Чтобы Робб был счастлив, состоялся как муж и отец. Девушка молилась увидеть эти дни. А для этого ему нужно было проснуться. 

— Робб, пожалуйста, открой глаза, — прошептала она, глядя на его спокойное лицо. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось сопровождать меня. Не будь я такой упрямой и безрассудной, то с тобой всё бы было хорошо, — Джулиетт было больно от собственного бессилия. Именно так он и ощущал себя ночью. Боги, что она заставила его пережить?

— Ты абсолютно права, — прошипела справа видимо разбуженная её голосом леди Старк. — Ты — главное горе и самая большая проблема этой семьи. Как после совершенного ты вообще посмела сюда явиться? Убирайся вон, — Кейтилин была в гневе. Но в её словах была лишь истина, которая ударила Джулиетт сильнее, чем пощечина. Она всё равно не собиралась задерживаться. Сноу начала подниматься на ноги, одновременно отпуская ладонь брата, как вдруг Робб крепко сжал её руку в своей. И простонал:

— Джулиетт, — ему потребовалось сделать вдох, чтобы продолжить, — не уходи.

Что могла она сделать? Ничего.

Что могла с ней поделать Кейтилин? Ничего.

Девушка вернулась на прежнее место и склонилась над братом.

— Робб, если ты меня слышишь, то открой глаза. Я тебя умоляю, открой глаза и посмотри на меня, — он крепко сжал её руку в своей. Его губы умоляли её не уходить. Не бросать его. Кейтилин шокировано смотрела на сына, отчаянно вцепившегося в ладонь Джулиетт, будто она была его связью с реальностью.

— Робб, сынок, открой глаза, — шептала леди Старк. Она гладила его волосы. — Пожалуйста, очнись.

И Робб, будто внимая отчаянной просьбе матери, прилагая титанические усилия, распахнул глаза и посмотрел на женщину. Кейтилин тут же прижала его голову к своей груди. Джулиетт почувствовала себя лишней и попыталась освободить ладонь, но Робб лишь крепче её сжал. Он отстранился от матери и посмотрел на сестру осмысленным взглядом.

— Ты хренова дура, Джулиетт, — немедленно сказал он, а затем мягко потянул её к себе. Девушка послушно присела на кровать и позволила заключить себя в крепкие объятья. Робб отстранился и посмотрел в её лицо. Джулиетт не знала, что он там увидел, но он лишь оттолкнул её и прилег на подушки. Девушка не знала, куда себя деть. Она ждала, что будет дальше. Робб же подарил ей тяжёлый взгляд и произнёс: — Ты спасла мою жизнь, хочешь признавать ты это или нет. И я разрываюсь между желанием наорать на тебя за твой безумный поступок и упасть тебе в ноги, выражая благодарность и признательность, не переставая.

— Я бы не хотела ни того, ни другого. У меня был шанс спасти тебя, и я им воспользовалась. Мне было не выбраться оттуда живой ни в каком из вариантов…

— Чушь собачья, ты могла поступить разумно. Послушать меня и попытаться добраться до лошади. Я бы сдержал их настолько, чтобы ты успела скрыться. Но ты решила пожертвовать собой, глупая девчонка, — голос Робба был раздраженным и усталым. Джулиетт не понимала, почему они говорят об этом в присутствии Кейтилин. Звучало так, будто он пытается убедить мать, что Сноу — герой, а не злодей. Словно это поможет растопить ледяную стену между ними. Как бы Джулиетт ни старалась, для леди Старк она всегда останется свидетельством измены её мужа, расхаживающим по Винтерфеллу в дорогих платьях с вызывающими вырезами. 

— Моя жизнь не стоит ничего, Робб, тогда как твоя бесценна. Я бастард, ты — наследник Хранителя Севера. Ты… — он не дал ей договорить, вдруг взбесившись. Вот так, внезапно: секунду назад у него не было сил, чтобы сохранять сидячее положение, а теперь он был готов вскочить на ноги и трясти её за плечи, не переставая. Пока не дойдет.

— Оставь нас, мам, — лёд в его голосе напомнил отца. И Кейтилин не смогла перечить такому приказу сына, как никогда не перечила мужу. Она лишь разочаровано поджала губы и с чувством собственного достоинства удалилась. Стоило двери за ней закрыться, как лицо брата приблизилось к её. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо произносила эти слова снова. Ты важна. Твоя жизнь бесценна. Она бесценна _лично для меня_ , — его сильные руки притянули её к себе за талию. Вспышка боли дезориентировала. Она на миг потеряла зрение. Она не слышала ни собственного крика, ни зова Робба о помощи.

_Джулиетт вспомнила, как лежала на земле и молила богов закончить её страдания и подарить ей быструю смерть._

Когда она открыла глаза, то находилась уже в своих покоях. Лежала на кровати, укрытая мехами. Рядом с ней были две служанки, которые тут же подскочили, стоило ей открыть глаза. Одна покинула покои в мгновение ока, наверное, чтобы сообщить о том, что девушка пришла в себя. Вторая тут же помогла ей принять удобное положение, поправила одеяло и подушки.

Джулиетт почувствовала, что её грудная клетка крепко стянула какой-то тканью. Она хотела бы спросить, что это, как служанка протянула ей маковое молоко. Но девушка не спешила его пить. Она боялась снова провалиться в небытие. Прежде чем вернуться в мир грёз, она должна была поговорить с отцом о том, кто помог ей спастись. Но вернувшаяся с мейстером служанка сообщила, что лорд Старк со своим братом Бендженом Старком, разведчиком Ночного Дозора, и капитаном гвардии Джори Касселем ищут напавших на них с Роббом дезертиров в Волчьем лесу. Девушка попросила разбудить её по возвращении хоть кого-нибудь из этой тройки и привести его к ней.

Мейстер Лювин однозначно заявил о трещинах в её ребрах и выразил искреннее недовольство её молчанием о таких серьёзных травмах. Он дал ей краткие рекомендации, которые позволят ускорить исцеление. Основными были полный покой и здоровый крепкий сон. Джулиетт хотелось рассмеяться, ведь в своём состоянии она бы точно не смогла заниматься ничем, кроме лежания на кровати и сна. 

Мейстер сказал, что она безумно напугала молодого лорда, что тот изъявил желание быть с нею рядом каждую секунду. И его остановило лишь собственное головокружение и слабость. Джулиетт была шокирована это новостью. Похоже, что Робб слишком близко к сердцу воспринял её попытку спасти его из лап смерти и теперь чувствовал себя обязанным уделять ей внимание. Девушка не знала, как ей поступить. В итоге она приняла решение написать ему письмо, описать в нём все свои чувства, убедить его, что он не должен относиться к ней иначе, чем к бастарду, не заслуживающему любви. Служанки принесли ей доску для письма, пергамент и чернила.

_«Дорогой Робб,  
Я выражаю тебе благодарность за твоё беспокойство о моём здоровье. Я ценю, что ты так обо мне заботишься.   
Ты не обязан этого делать, особенно если это вызвано чувством долга или благодарности. Ты окажешь мне огромную услугу, если забудешь эту страшную для нас обоих ночь.  
И я хочу напомнить тебе, что мы не общались четыре года по какой-то неизвестной мне причине, а потому прошу тебя вспомнить эту причину и оставить меня в покое.  
Джулиетт Сноу.»_

Письмо было грубым, жёстким и полным обиды. Но его цель — оттолкнуть Робба. И девушке оставалось надеяться, что такие неприятные слова заставят его опомниться и вспомнить, кто он, кто она и почему они больше не друзья. Почему они больше не семья даже.

***

Робб перечитывал послание, написанное ровным витиеватым почерком, снова и снова. Эти буквы, эти слова, эти фразы, всё это дурацкое письмо было доказательством того, каким ничтожеством он был последние четыре года. И как больно он сделал дорогому ему человеку.

Он также обидел мать, когда отказался объяснять причины такого странного поведения. Кейтилин в глубине души продолжала винить Джулиетт во всех грехах, а Робб просто не мог больше с этим мириться. Не после того, как она спасла ему жизнь.

Он поругался с отцом, когда тот сказал, что предложит Джулиетт уехать. Хранитель Севера отказался объяснять сыну причину такого необычного поступка, сказав только, что окончательное решение примет Джулиетт. И Роббу оставалось надеяться, что он оттолкнул девушку не слишком далеко. И даже если она решит уехать, он успеет её переубедить. Ему нужно было, чтобы она осталась рядом с ним. В любом качестве. 

А пока всё, что ему оставалось, это восстанавливать силы и придумывать, как он завоюет доверие Джулиетт обратно.

***

Мужчина полировал меч. Меч, от которого пали пятеро этой ночью. Полировка успокаивала воина. Приводила мысли в порядок.

Он понимал, что почти перешёл черту сегодня. Почти раскрыл себя. Почти попался.

Ещё немного, и всё бы было кончено.

Обычно он старался держаться на расстоянии, охраняя её покой из тени. Но ему пришлось вмешаться в этот раз.

Он помнил красную пелену перед глазами, когда увидел её лежащей на земле без сознания. Без вообще каких-либо признаков жизни, трепещущей в маленьком теле.

_У этих уродов не было ни шанса. Меч был продолжением его руки. Он выполнял любую волю владельца. А сейчас он хотел лишь расплаты. Головы летели с плеч одна за одной, пока всё пятеро не оказались замертво лежащими на земле. Он был хорош в убийстве._

_Они были слишком глубоко в лесу, чтобы девушку легко нашли. Как хорошо, что он успел изучить этот лес вдоль и поперёк за долгие, долгие годы. Поэтому, бережно взяв девушку на руки, мужчина двинулся к опушке леса, где найти её не составит труда. Убедившись, что плащ защищает её от холода, он затерялся среди густой растительности и стал ждать, когда её найдут. Встающее солнце позолотило верхушки деревьев. Как быстро в замке заметят пропажу?_

Меч, наконец, выглядел идеально. Смотреть на собственное отражение в клинке не хотелось. Мужчина положил его на стол и отвернулся. В этот самый момент дверь открылась, и на пороге появился человек, вестей от которого он уже устал ждать.

— С ней всё в порядке. Тебя она не видела, спрашивала у Эддарда, не знаем ли мы, кто её спас. Тебе стоило действовать осторожнее. Было очень тяжело водить брата и его гвардейца кругами, чтобы запутать твои следы. Они могли легко обнаружить тебя. Или, хуже того, раскрыть твою личность или местонахождение. Ты не очень-то прибрал за собой, мог вместо окровавленных тел оставить подпись.

— В следующий раз буду более внимательным, спасибо за предупреждение, — высокомерие и благодарность. И никаких сожалений. 

— В следующий раз? Я видел по лицу Эддарда, что он начал что-то подозревать. Он понял, что в этом деле личная вендетта. Ты любишь играть с огнем, я смотрю?

— Знаешь, Бенджен, огонь я никогда не любил.

***

Эддард Старк стоял на стене Винтерфелла и смотрел вдаль, на Волчий лес, где он чуть не потерял двух своих детей. Он, его брат и преданный Джори Кассель в сопровождении полусотни людей прочесали лес вдоль и поперёк. И каково же было их удивление, когда они обнаружили залитую кровью поляну с трупами пятерых дезертиров. Кто-то успел казнить их. Эддард понимал, что кто-то вызволил Джулиетт из рук преступников, но ему казалось, что этот кто-то просто напугал мужчин, заставив бросить девушку и скрыться.

Но теперь ему вспомнилось, как он нашёл Джулиетт. Она лежала на земле, её голова удобно упиралась в корень дерева, а сама она была надежно закутана в собственный плащ, защитивший её от мороза, почти убившего Робба той ночью.

Кто бы это ни был, кто бы ни спас Джулиетт, он заботился о ней. Это не был просто путник, случайно забредший в Волчий лес. Это был воин и убийца. К тому же, обращающийся с мечом лучше, чем кто-либо из известных ему живых.

Эддард начал подозревать, что что-то происходило за его спиной. И, если он был прав, ему нужно было увезти дочь из Винтерфелла. Он надеялся, Джулиетт после последних событий сама этого захочет.

— Этот вид никогда не надоест, не так ли, лорд Старк? — Хранитель Севера посмотрел на младшего брата. Был ли Бенджен причастен? Знал ли? Эддард не мог понять.

 — Ты прав. Когда назад? — Бенджен не обижался на такую прямоту.

— Сегодня, — был ему ответ.

— Почему бы не подождать до утра?

— Стена не будет ждать, брат, — Бенджен обнял старшего брата. — Зима близко.

— Зима близко, — повторил лорд Севера семейный девиз.

_Лорд Старк смотрел на уходящего брата. Каждое прощание было одинаковым. Холодным внешне и теплым глубоко внутри._

Робб шёл на поправку день за днем. Сегодня Мейстеру удалось убедить родителей, что его жизни ничего не угрожает и он наконец-то может вернуться к обычной ежедневной рутине, состоящей из подготовки к будущему в качестве правителя Севера.

Не то чтобы Робб жаловался на свои дни в последнее время. Его навещали братья, сёстры и Теон. Он даже смог убедить мать привести Серого Ветра к нему в комнату. Они все вместе веселились в его покоях. Много разговаривали, ели, играли в игры. Робб только теперь понял, как ему не хватало этих многочасовых разговоров по душам или ни о чём. И он знал, что сам лишил себя этого четыре года назад.

Одним таким днём, когда у него в комнате сидела только Санса, он решил поговорить с ней по душам и попросить об услуге. Сестра сидела у изножья кровати и занималась вышивкой.

— Санса, — голубые глаза сестры посмотрели на него вопросительно.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Робб? Мне распорядиться…

— Нет, — он прервал её, касаясь её ладони, — тут можешь помочь только ты. — Санса не понимала, о чём он говорил. Она была такой юной и невинной. Было ли правильно просить её о таком?

— Робб, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — наконец пообещала она.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты навестила Джулиетт, — он следил за её реакцией. Санса не возмутилась и не удивилась такой просьбе. Она просто улыбнулась и тепло посмотрела на него.

— Мы с мамой уже сделали это, Робб. Я или мама приходим к ней по вечерам каждый день, — он не знал, каким было его лицо, но Санса смеялась над ним. — Мы не чудовища, Робб, прекрати так на меня смотреть. После твоего рассказа о том, что Джулиетт сделала, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, отец попросил меня и маму уделить ей время. Мы согласились, потому что она вернула нам тебя.

— Спасибо за это, — прошептал Робб.

— Не за что, — Санса улыбнулась и продолжила свою работу.

_— Что-то происходит, Санса. Я не знаю, что именно. Но мы должны следить за Джулиетт, понимаешь меня?_

_— Но мама, она же… — Кейтилин не дала договорить дочери._

_— Санса, это ради твоего брата. Ты ведь хочешь его защитить?_

_Девочка опустила голову и согласилась. Если ей придется тратить своё время на Джулиетт, она сделает это только для Робба. Что бы это всё ни значило: она совершенно не понимала, зачем это Кейтилин. Санса только надеялась, что дружба, пусть и мнимая, с бастардом отца не приведет к тому, что в глазах людей она перестанет быть добропорядочной леди._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:  
> Королевская семья прибывает в Винтерфелл, и Старки по разному к этому относятся. Сноу пленница в собственной спальне. Кейтилин слышит признание Робба. А Джулиетт оказывается в смертельной опасности из-за своего неподчинения.


	4. Глава 4 «Непокорная красота»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джулиетт случайно знакомится с Тирионом Ланнистером. Джейме и Серсея допускают промах в своих расчётах. А Эддард понимает, что его дочери более небезопасно находиться в Винтерфелле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATION - http://en.lyrsense.com/avril_lavigne/nobodys_home  
> Чувства, которые она прячет,  
> Мечты, которые она не может найти.  
> Она сходит с ума.  
> Ей стало ещё хуже.  
> Она не может найти своё место.  
> Она теряет веру.  
> Она попала в немилость.  
> Она совсем запуталась.

**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can’t find.  
She’s losing her mind.  
She’s fallen behind.  
She can’t find her place.  
She’s losing her faith.  
She’s fallen from grace.  
She’s all over the place.**

_— Я бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы иметь то, что есть у тебя. Ты счастливчик, знаешь это? — жаркое полуденное солнце осветило лицо смуглого мужчины, лениво вытянувшегося в удобном кресле в тени апельсиновых деревьев. Он пил прохладное вино и наслаждался миром и тишиной, таким редким удовольствием в неспокойное время._

_— Знаю, друг мой, — кривая усмешка появилась на губах его собеседника. — Ничто не мешает и тебе найти любимую женщину и быть с ней счастливым._

_— Боюсь, это не для меня. Моя жизнь — это сражения и битвы. Моя судьба — умереть от меча противника, — его приятель просто рассмеялся, уверенно отвергая такое утверждение._

_— Твоё мнение изменится в тот день, когда ты встретишь правильную женщину, поверь мне, — философски заметил он, глаза его сверкнули фиолетовым блеском непоколебимой уверенности._

_— И как я узнаю, что она та самая? Вот как ты узнал?_

_— Это история для ещё одной бутылки, друг мой. А если я сейчас не пойду наверх, то моя любимая беременная жена станет не такой милой, какой ты обычно её видишь._

_Грудной мужской смех наполнил всё вокруг._

_Мир и спокойствие._

_Дружба и любовь._

_Как жаль, что идиллия не вечна._

Близнецы, а особенно королева, желали избавиться от такого неожиданного беспокойства, как сующая свой нос куда не следует внебрачная дочь Эддарда Старка.

— Ну и что ты задумала, не хочешь поделиться? — произнес сир Джейме, прислонившись к стене и наблюдая, как его королева поправляет нижние юбки и зашнуровывает красно-золотой вычурный корсет. 

— Если мы подстроим так, что девчонка войдёт в покои пьяного Роберта, то известно, что будет. Он её обесчестит.

Джейме презрительно усмехнулся. Чтобы пьяный король отказался от женщины, такому не бывать. Будь она хоть трижды похожа на Лианну Старк. Да будь она не похожа вовсе, Баратеону без разницы. Рыцарь не раз становился свидетелем отнюдь неблагородного поведения зятя, от которого и сбежала Молодая Волчица почти двадцать лет назад, это было известно всем находившимся тогда в Красном Замке. Хотя упрямый Олень и продолжал твердить про изнасилование и похищение девицы принцем Рейгаром. А сам продолжал плодить бастардов, трахая женщин без разбора. И за это Джейме правда хотел убить его всякий раз. За любой, пекло, раз, когда Серсея терпела эти унижения. Рука инстинктивно потянулась к тому месту, где должен был быть меч. Каждую ночь во сне он мечтал отрубить королю голову. И это будет не первый случай, когда венценосная особа умирает от его руки. Джейме закрыл глаза и постарался успокоить внутреннего зверя, он не был Цареубийцей, он лишь выполнил обещание, что дал принцу Таргариену, приказавшему ему защищать его семью. Ланнистер не справился, но полмиллиона жителей столицы не сгорели в Диком Огне. Рыцарь сосредоточился на голосе любимой женщины, возвращаясь из воспоминаний к действительности.

— Эддард, как видно, дорожит ею, впрочем, как и всеми своими многочисленными отпрысками. В этом мужчине больше чести, чем в ком-либо. Помню, как он был зол на Роберта, когда тот не наказал нашего отца и тебя за смерти Таргариенов и принцессы Элии. А это его собственная кровь и плоть. Если всё получится, то их дружбе конец навсегда. Король уедет домой без Десницы. И тогда наша тайна останется скрыта на веки вечные. 

— Это всё прекрасно. А если она поделится тем, что увидела? — Серсея подошла к нему ближе и интимным движением поправила ворот рубахи и принялась за шнурки. Джейме был загипнотизирован её взглядом. 

— Она ничего не видела. Она не может утверждать, кто именно был наверху. Она просто маленькая безродная девочка, которая существует только потому, что её папаша забыл вовремя вытащить член из какой-то шлюхи. Кто ей поверит?

— Отец, — Джейме перехватил её ладони и прикоснулся к ним губами. Зелёные глаза сестры вспыхнули знакомым огоньком страсти. Сейчас было не время, нужно было уйти незамеченными, пока никто не решил сюда подняться. 

— Если она похожа на отца не только внешне, то девочка скорее потопит себя, чем навредит брату, — Серсея посмотрела в сторону окна и усмехнулась. — Всё складывается идеально. Даже лучше. Мы уедем. Связь между Севером и столицей будет утеряна. Заплатим наёмникам убрать детишек обоих одновременно, как только будем достаточно далеко, чтобы подозрение пало не на нас. 

Это было смело и безрассудно. Всё не предусмотреть. Но королева уже строила планы в своей голове. Джейме коснулся оголенной кожи запястья и попытался её вразумить. 

— А если она защитит себя письмом или расскажет кому-то прежде, чем мы успеем закрыть рты? — Серсея легкомысленно покачала головой. В её голосе слышалось снисхождение: она считала, что он переоценивал детей. 

— Она, вероятно, сообразительна, но всё ещё ребёнок и не может отличаться большим умом. Не преувеличивай её способностей. Более того, это уже будет неважно. Если дружбе короля и Старка конец, то и не имеет значения, что будет сказано. Или кем, — но Джейме чувствовал на уровне инстинктов, что отточил, будучи воином, что всё окажется не так просто, как предполагает сестра. 

— Не поднимет ли Старк знамена? Эти северяне слишком беспокоятся о чести своих женщин, — Львица уверенно растянула губы в улыбке и встряхнула золотыми кудрями, заставляя украшения в них звенеть, как колокольчики.

— Ради бастарда? — помотала головой, верно вспоминая слова отца о его недалеком уме. — Не думаю, что ему кто-то позволит. Да и леди Кейтилин не даст ему это сделать, девочку заперли в покоях, судя по всему, по её указке¹. Всё будет хорошо. Мы решим это вместе. Никто не узнает. 

Алые, распухшие от ласк, влажные губы накрыли его в чуть грубом и страстном поцелуе, заставляя Джейме прекратить обсуждение и забыть обо всём. 

_Воплощение ума и красоты — вот, кем была королева Вестероса. Вот, кем была Серсея Ланнистер. И она никому не позволит отнять у неё и у её семьи то, что им принадлежит. Скорее заставит утонуть их в собственной крови или сгореть в огне._

Страх наполнил каждую клеточку тела Джулиетт. Её била мелкая дрожь, заставляющая вонзить ногти в кожу ладоней для того, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме. Она молилась Старым богам защитить её брата от той беды, что он навлёк своим непослушанием на свою голову. Со своей стороны она собиралась сделать всё, чтобы Бран был в безопасности, и никто не причинил ему вреда. 

— Милый, не отходи от своего лютоволка, договорились? Пусть всё время находится рядом. Оставь его спать в своих покоях, а если кто будет против, то отправь их ко мне, ладно? — рыжеволосая голова кивнула, но в глазах почти не было понимания, и что делать с этим, она не знала. Ничего, он слишком мал и невинен, чтобы осознать. Джулиетт смиренно поцеловала брата в лоб и велела со всех ног бежать к матери. Она смотрела вслед мальчику; он быстро удалялся прочь, к сожалению, не от опасности, что таилась на вершине башни. 

Сноу понимала, что не сможет быть рядом вечно, ведь скоро мужчины вернутся с охоты, а ей придётся снова запереться в покоях, ведь и выходить было воспрещено, хоть она и ослушалась. К лучшему, судя по всему. Она знала одного человека, который послушает её, безоговорочно ей поверит, и, что важнее, не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Джори Кассель ей поможет, спасет её, как и полагается герою-рыцарю из баллад и сказок, в которые она перестала бы верить, если бы не он. Осталось лишь дождаться его возвращения из леса, а до тех пор она должна сделать всё, чтобы уберечь Брана. Ей хотелось верить, что её слова будут звучать достаточно убедительно:

— Кем бы вы ни были, если с головы Брандона Старка упадёт хотя бы волос, я буду знать, кто виновен. Не так и много осталось придворных в замке на данный момент, чтобы верно предположить. И если он пострадает, то я прослежу, чтобы Красный замок обрушился вам на головы, а ваши королевские шеи познакомились со Льдом Хранителя Севера, — кто бы там ни скрывался, она была услышана. 

Хладнокровие и ярость. Огонь и лёд. Джулиетт могла быть красноречивой, и в данный момент она надеялась, что была действительно хороша. Ведь, если так, то она выторговала Брану время. Время им обоим. Делать здесь ей было больше нечего. 

Беда преследовала её по пятам. Ей самой нужна защита. Рука коснулась кинжала справа на поясе. Этого недостаточно. Её лютоволк — дикое прирученное животное, верное ей одной. Вот лучшее оружие против врагов. Зима рядом — это то, что необходимо. И Джулиетт, не думая больше ни секунды, направилась к своей волчице.

Юбки её простого шерстяного тёмно-синего платья мешали идти быстро, так что она их подобрала, явив кожаные ботинки и облаченные в плотные чулки лодыжки, и ускорилась. Капюшон темного тяжёлого плаща надёжно скрывал её лицо и волосы от посторонних: никто не обращал на невысокую, бегущую по двору девицу внимания и не смотрел в её сторону дважды. Джулиетт никогда не двигалась быстрее, чем в этот момент. Желание запустить пальцы в серебристую шерсть Зимы занимало разум, пока она открывала ворота псарни. Её волчица всегда могла её успокоить. И Джулиетт торопилась окунуться в это чувство умиротворения и уверенности.

Словно почуяв её приближение, Зима начала порываться избавиться от сдерживающих её оков. Джулиетт поспешила освободить свою любимицу, та же радостно запрыгнула лапами на грудь хозяйки и принялась облизывать лицо. Её хвост метался из стороны в сторону. Глаза доверчиво смотрели на девушку. Джулиетт потрепала её по макушке и погладила спину.

— Робб же кормил тебя крольчатиной, как обещал? — Зима, услышав имя, активнее задвигалась. Не зря говорили, что эти животные невероятно умны. — Надеюсь, ты не решила сменить хозяина в мое отсутствие? — волчица недовольно фыркнула, как если бы сочла её слова величайшей глупостью. Джулиетт улыбнулась: — Твоя тоска закончилась. Пойдём в покои, моя хорошая? — волчица замотала хвостом ещё быстрее. Доверчиво прижалась к ногам Джулиетт. Девушка удовлетворённо вздохнула. Мгновение рядом с преданным другом и спокойствие расслабило напряжённые мышцы. Всё будет хорошо: пока она рядом, Джулиетт уверена в собственной безопасности. И теперь, с появлением волчицы в комнате, ей больше не будет так одиноко в серых однообразных стенах. 

Незаметно проскользнуть в покои было непросто, так же непросто, как и покинуть их. А светящаяся в темноте шерсть волчицы не облегчала задачу. Но Джулиетт знала замок, каждый уголок, каждую трещинку, каждый камешек. Ей были знакомы запахи и звуки. Это был её дом, её крепость, и покидать его будет больно. 

Сноу тяжело вздохнула, вспоминая разговор с лордом Старком на эту непростую тему. Она не смела ослушаться отца в этом вопросе, ведь понимала, что леди Кейтилин никогда не позволит ей остаться в Винтерфелле после отъезда лорда Эддарда в Королевскую Гавань. Хотя он просто предложил ей отправиться к Мормонтам, а не приказал, оставляя решение за ней, но всё равно Джулиетт чувствовала, что у неё нет выбора. Её слово ничего не изменит. Если она откажется, Кейтилин её со свету сживёт, но не разрешит жить рядом. А Робб, хоть отношения с ним стали куда более тёплыми, чем прежде, не пойдёт против воли матери. Да и с чего бы ему? Не ради неё же. Она ещё в четырнадцать лет выучила этот немаловажный урок на собственной шкуре, через собственную боль: как бы всё ни выглядело со стороны, бастарды не достойны настоящей любви². Так что ей невероятно повезло с теми людьми, что правда дорожили ей. Ей повезло родиться от семени Эддарда Старка; в доме другого человека она бы не отличалась от пустого места. 

С этими мыслями она добралась до своих комнат, ликуя, что осталась незамеченной. Джулиетт надёжно заперла дверь своих покоев, радуясь, что служанок там не оказалось, сняла тяжёлый плащ с плеч и растянулась на мехах, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Она смотрела на потолок и думала о том, что ждёт её в будущем. Она проговаривала слова, что собиралась сказать Джори о произошедшем, пыталась предугадать его реакцию и действия. И незаметно для себя задремала, убаюканная собственным внутренним голосом. 

Ей снилось, как она бежала по полю, залитому лунным светом, и смеялась. Она слышала шаги позади и знала, что не одна. Сильные руки обхватили её за талию и повалили на землю, она со смехом утонула в мягкой высокой траве. Когда Джулиетт, скрестив ноги, села, разложив легкие юбки, то заметила венок из разноцветных маленьких цветочков, что, видимо, упал с её головы во время падения. Она коснулась пальцами головного убора, что никогда не носила прежде, и улыбнулась. Широкая рука уверенно легла на её талию, пока вторая нашла пристанище на её колене. Это было странное чувство, словно она находилась в чужом теле. И это было приятно ещё потому, что в нем чувствовалась умиротворенность. Она накрыла мужские руки своими знакомым, привычным движением. 

Джулиетт уже хотела обернуться, как впереди показалась фигура в длинном безразмерном плаще, что делало её неузнаваемой. Сноу выпрямила спину и поднялась на ноги, игнорируя движения позади. Всё её внимание было направлено на прибывшего, но незнакомец остался на расстоянии. Женский голос, мягкий нежный и незнакомый озвучил предупреждение.

— Одинокий волк умирает, но стая живёт. Держи своего рядом, что бы ни случилось. Зима должна быть рядом, так же как и ты должна оставаться со своей стаей, своей семьей. Запомни, моя девочка. 

Джулиетт открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как всё заволокло темнотой. Она почувствовала тяжесть тела и окончательно проснулась. В комнате становилось темно, она поняла, что солнце уже заходило за горизонт. Значит, пора было зажигать свечи и готовиться к ужину. 

Мужчины уже должны были вернуться с охоты. И действительно, из окна своей комнаты Джулиетт увидела приближающуюся процессию. Зима вертелась у её ног, чувствуя волнение хозяйки. Пальцы, сжимающие оконную раму, побелели от напряжения. Девушка хотела верить, что всё обойдётся, что беда не коснётся её семьи. Что бы там ни узнал её маленький братец, она молилась, что они переживут это. Старков не так просто убить. Они одна кровь, они — сила. И Джулиетт должна убедиться, что её семья, — пусть по праву она и не её часть, — но будет в безопасности.

Когда, наконец, неторопливые и временами бестолковые служанки принесли еду ей в покои, она окончательно извелась от беспокойства. Минуты текли рекой, она боялась опоздать. Джулиетт немедля приказала привести Джори Касселя к ней в покои, ссылаясь на срочность. И хотя на лицах их было сомнение, перечить ей они не смели. Знали про тяжелый характер, что выдержит не каждый. Знали и то, что одного её слова было достаточно для лорда Винтерфелла, чтобы их выгнали из замка. И даже их преданность леди Старк их не спасёт.

Учитель, защитник и верный друг Джори Кассель неловко вошёл в её комнату спустя время, показавшееся ей вечностью. Ему было неудобно находиться здесь без веской причины и острой необходимости, но для этого не было времени. Джулиетт взяла его за руку и усадила на край кровати. Служанки смотрели на это действие широко распахнутыми глазами, но, поймав её раздражённый взгляд, приказывающий держать свои мысли при себе и убираться в преисподнюю с несвоевременными советами о неуместности такого поведения, расторопно вышли за дверь. Кассель был не на шутку встревожен. 

— Что произошло, Джулиетт? Почему ты попросила меня прийти? Всё в порядке? — Джори был по-отечески обеспокоен, очевидно думал, что у неё что-то случилось. Но на это раз не она нуждалась в герое. Джулиетт собралась с мыслями и рассказала ему произошедшее сегодня с Браном. Лицо гвардейца окаменело. — Я не буду говорить, как глупо вы поступили, покидая покои, тогда как вас предупреждали, к чему это может привести. Боги свидетели: возможно, вы спасли вашему брату жизнь. Я сам займусь этим вопросом. А вы пообещайте, что не станете показываться на глаза, пока королевская семья не уедет. 

— Я не покину покои, обещаю, — он так и не понял, за кого она переживает. — Но, Джори, отец берёт Брана с собой в Королевскую Гавань. Если то, что он видел, действительно важно, то он до неё не доберётся. Прошу вас, — она сжала ладонь мужчины, — уговорите его оставить моего брата здесь. Умоляю вас. Всеми богами заклинаю. Ему нельзя в столицу. Никак нельзя. 

Джори, наконец, понял, почему именно он здесь. Почему не отец. Кассель умел хранить секреты³, она знала это и доверяла ему не только свою жизнь, но и маленького брата. 

— Я поговорю с лордом и леди Старк об отправке Брана в Орлиное Гнездо. А до тех пор выставлю людей у его покоев и ваших. В этих стенах, на земле Севера, никто не посмеет навредить детям его лорда-хранителя, — он сжал её руку в своей, подкрепляя обещание. Честные глаза мужчины напротив внушали уверенность. Он протянул ей искусно выполненный кинжал. — Возьми этот нож и держи при себе. Если что-то напугает тебя, мелочь или пустяк, кричи, что есть мочи, наплевать на последствия, — у неё хватило сил лишь кивнуть, и мужчина отправился исполнять обещанное. 

Стоило Джори выйти за дверь, Джулиетт заплакала. Как маленькая девочка, навзрыд, прежняя сдержанность улетучилась. Груз ответственности спал с её плеч. Теперь она не одна, она под защитой. Они в порядке. Они с маленьким братом будут в порядке. Ей дал слово один из самых верных людей её отца, её самый доверенный человек. 

Джулиетт встала на ноги и подошла к зеркалу. Девушка жёстко вытерла слёзы, подняла подбородок, посмотрела себе прямо в глаза и улыбнулась отражению. Она должна быть сильной, как её отец. Взяв гребень, она медленно расчесала спутанные после сна волосы, окунаясь в процесс с головой. Затем Сноу была готова морально и телесно приступить к еде, хотя и не ощущала голода вовсе. 

Она заставила себя проглотить лишь четверть и то с огромным трудом. Её затянувшуюся трапезу прервал стук в дверь. Поздний час, кто решил её потревожить? Девушка протянула ладонь вперед и сжала холодную рукоять ножа, что отдал ей Джори. Зима завозилась на месте, оскалилась и зарычала. Джулиетт подошла к двери и прислушалась.

— Леди Джулиетт, ваш отец послал меня к вам, — девушка задумалась лишь на секунду, прежде чем открыть дверь. Она отступила назад и завела руку с ножом за спину. Зима присела у её ног, готовая напасть в любую минуту, стоит ей сказать хоть слово. Служанка опустилась в реверансе и испуганно округлила глаза на грозного лютоволка, что не скрывала явной агрессии и намерения навредить. Пусть Зима была лишь щенком, но уже внушала страх. Джулиетт посмотрела прямо на вошедшую и, повысив голос, вернула внимание к себе. 

— Что лорду Старку нужно от меня в такой поздний час? Зачем он прислал тебя? — Сноу не была кроткой, к тому же в свете последних событий нужно быть настороже. Девушка же опустила глаза и быстро заговорила, словно спешила уйти:

— Милорд' сказал мне, что ему нужно поговорить с вами на личную тему в его солярии, — брови Джулиетт взметнулись, а голос приобрел скептичный оттенок. 

— Лорд Старк знает, что я больна. Так почему он не пришёл лично? Почему просит меня явиться? Почему прислал вас, а не кого-то другого? — Джулиетт знала, что у простой служанки не может быть ответов, но они ей были не нужны сами по себе. Она следила за реакцией и поведением девочки. Та вела себя так, как ей и следовало. Знала ровно столько, сколько ей положено. 

— Лорд Старк не может прийти лично, у него, как у лорда Винтерфелла, есть обязанности. Он попросил меня сопроводить вас до его кабинета, чтобы избежать проблем. Я просто служанка, мне не сказали ничего более. Прошу вас, леди Джулиетт, пойдёмте со мной, — она продолжала рассматривать носки своих туфель. 

Джулиетт не знала, как ей поступить. Сноу помнила эту служанку, видела её прежде в замке и не раз. Не было разумных причин не доверять ей. Но страх буквально сковал её тело, у неё не было сил сделать шаг вперед. Подозрение закралось в мысли, она начинала видеть беду везде. Становиться параноиком она также не хотела. И позволять страху управлять собой тоже. Решение было непростым, но Джулиетт выбрала довериться Винтерфеллу и его людям. Она дома. И, как сказал Джори, никто не посмеет её обидеть на этой земле.

— Хорошо, позволь мне взять плащ, и пойдём, — Джулиетт отвернулась, наклонилась, чтобы взять его из сундука и заодно положила нож в ботинок. Интуиция её не подводила, стоило быть готовой к любому исходу. 

Сноу следовала за служанкой, хотя дорогу до личного кабинета отца знала наизусть. Знала наизусть, как и каждый камешек в замке. Проходя мимо Библиотечной башни, боковым зрением Джулиетт уловила какое-то движение в районе пояса. В глаза бросилась золотистая шевелюра, а в нос ударил довольно резкий запах алкоголя. Врожденное любопытство заставило её остановиться и обернуться. Перед ней возник невысокий мужчина, карлик. Не было нужды гадать, кто он. Тирион Ланнистер, Бес, слухи об уме, чувстве юмора и любовных похождениях которого доходили даже до Севера. Джулиетт всегда была интересна его персона. Девушка была уверена, о нём будут говорить их потомки или как о гении, или о шуте. Ланнистер же также с любопытством смотрел на неё. Его оценивающий взгляд прошёлся от макушки до пяток, но Джулиетт вовсе не чувствовала себя неуютно, как когда это делали другие мужчины. 

Джулиетт подняла подбородок, встречаясь глазами с самым известным и узнаваемым карликом Семи Королевств. 

— Лорд Тирион, я полагаю? — она присела в неглубоком реверансе, скорее вежливом, чем почтительном. Он сразу ставил их в более равное положение, хотя по факту это было и не так.

— А вы, миледи? — Бес заинтересовано наклонил голову к плечу. 

— Я не леди, милорд. Мое имя — Джулиетт Сноу, — она улыбнулась уголком губ, заметив, как его брови приподнялись от удивления. Она поспешила объяснить. — Эддард Старк — мой отец.

— Раз вы Сноу, полагаю, Кейтилин Старк не ваша мать? Но, как я погляжу, вас это вовсе не смущает? — проницательность и беспардонность. Этого она и ожидала от разговора с Бесом. И его совершенно не волновало её происхождение. Каким-то невероятным образом она лишь стала более привлекательной в его глазах: карлик подошёл ближе и заметно расслабился. Джулиетт ответила ему тем же, слегка нарушая его личное пространство.

— Вы правы, — кривая усмешка вновь появилась на губах. Раздалось неловкое покашливание сзади. Джулиетт от такой неожиданной встречи совсем забыла о том, что её ждёт отец. — Прошу меня просить, лорд Тирион, но лорд Старк ожидает меня в своем кабинете, мне нужно спешить. 

— Был бы рад вновь вас увидеть, Джулиетт, — улыбнулся Тирион. — К слову, с вашим личиком вы могли бы заставить людей вокруг думать, что вы не просто леди, а принцесса, если бы только пожелали.

Такой откровенно грубой лести она, пожалуй, никогда прежде не слышала. Но слова всё равно были очень приятны. 

— Благодарю вас, милорд. — Джулиетт ослепительно улыбнулась. — Но если бы красота была настолько существенна, миром бы правили женщины. Бедные мужчины просто не смогли бы с ней совладать, и им пришлось бы отдать власть в наши беспощадные руки. 

Она удалялась всё дальше и дальше, слыша смех Тириона Ланнистера. Настроение от такой встречи поднялось. Карлик показался Джулиетт очень занимательным. Наверное, он будет единственным, с кем она будет жалеть, что не познакомилась ближе из-за своего заточения. Кроме того, она совершенно точно знала, что Тирион был на охоте с мужчинами и не мог быть причастен к случаю в башне, а значит, никак ей не угрожал.

За этими мыслями она достигла кабинета. Служанка отступила в сторону, давая ей пройти. Джулиетт, не мешкая, распахнула дверь и вошла внутрь. Та неожиданно быстро захлопнулась за её спиной. Девушка мгновенно оценила ситуацию и поняла, что попала в западню. В комнате не было её отца. В кресле с кубком, полным вина, восседал тучный темноволосый и бородатый мужчина в короне.

Мужчина, от которого её прятали.

Король Вестрероса.

Роберт Баратеон.

— Лианна?

_Седьмое Пекло._

Тирион Ланнистер спешил на пир. Ему было нужно больше хлеба, вина и зрелищ. Хотя на сегодня он получил достаточно и того, и другого, и третьего. А встречу с темноволосой и прекрасной дочерью Эддарда Старка и вовсе можно было бы назвать гвоздём вечера, если бы он не был пресыщен красотками в своей жизни. У них были _разные_ оттенки кожи и волос, они говорили на _разных_ языках и издавали _разные_ звуки, когда достигали пика. Но все они были едины в одном — их не интересовал он, карлик. Их волновало лишь то, что он мог предложить: золото. А зная цель и мотивы человека, довольно просто читать его и управлять им. 

Но эта прелесть была непростой штучкой. Её он интересовал ровно настолько же, насколько новая книга до прочтения. Стоит добавить, что Тирион всегда был падок на таких же ущербных, как и он сам. Карликов, калек, бастардов, шлюх. Вот только эта девушка не выглядела таковой. Она казалась сильной и твёрдой. Любимой даже. Всё выглядело так, будто она прожила жизнь под крылом своего отца, который никому не позволял её обижать, словно с неё сдували пылинки, как с большой ценности. Джулиетт напомнила ему его сестру Серсею. Та была уверенной маленькой леди в детстве, находясь под протекцией могущественного отца, даже взгляд которого внушал ужас, и опекающего её Джейме, который мог разрубить человека пополам, не вспотев при этом. Жизнь в несчастном браке ожесточила Серсею и изменила до неузнаваемости. В глазах Джулиетт была женственная мягкость и стальная непоколебимость. Истинная северянка — так сказали бы про неё. Чуть диковатая, слишком наглая для придворной жизни, но идеальная спутница, что не даст мужу скучать. С такой и любовница не нужна. Может потому Роберт и не забыл свою Молодую Волчицу, хотя и состоял в браке с самой красивой женщиной Вестероса. 

В Великом чертоге продолжалось веселье. Во главе стола неизменно сидела его сестра-королева и чета лордов Севера. До затуманенного алкоголем сознания Тириона не сразу дошло, но спустя мгновение он понял, что не складывалось в его голове, что в картине перед ним было неправильно. Эддард Старк. Если Сноу не лгала, в чём не было никакого смысла, Старк должен не сидеть за столом, беседуя со своей женой, а должен говорить с дочерью. Тирион поискал взглядом короля и Джейме, но оба отсуствовали. Он посмотрел на сестру, заметив даже со своего места, что та напряжена: спина слишком прямая и женщина слишком часто прикладывается к своему бокалу. Ланнистер хотел ошибиться. Впервые в жизни хотел быть неправым. Вспомнил темные кудри, вытянутое лицо, крупноватые чёткие скулы и большие серые глаза девушки. Пекло, пусть он всё это выдумал.

Поднимать шум на пустом месте было бы убийственно неверно. Но оставлять всё идти своим чередом было непозволительно. Золотая середина — идеальный выход. Тирион искал его, и взгляд остановился на наследнике: Роббе Старке — и его друге Теоне Грейджое.

Идеальный. Пекло. Вариант.

Он шел до них слишком медленно из-за своих коротеньких ножек. Уже может быть слишком поздно. Боги, пусть это будет не так. Никто, даже бастард, не заслуживал быть изнасилованным пьяным королем. И Эддард Старк точно этого так не оставит. Даже у дружбы есть предел.

Ланнистер, наконец, достиг молодых людей. Те довольно шумно обсуждали турниры, но Тирион прервал их жаркий спор. 

— Знаешь, где солярий твоего отца? — без прелюдий спросил он Старка, не сразу понявшего, что обращаются к нему. — Хотя зачем я спрашиваю. Конечно, ты знаешь. Беги туда, твоя сестра в опасности. — Робб бросил взгляд на сидящих рядом Сансу и Арью. Тирион схватил его предплечье и прошипел на ухо. — Другая сестра, и не шуми.

— Да вы пьяны, — засмеялся Теон, но молодой лорд увидел серьёзность в глазах карлика и, оттолкнув его, вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кубок с вином — напиток выплеснулся на Тириона, — и сорвался с места. Грейджой, игнорируя образовавшееся безобразие, поспешил за другом, отряхиваясь от рубиновых капель, что попали и на него. Тирион медленно вытер лицо рукой, затем достал платок и повторил действие, но без особых успехов. Вино забрызгало его полностью, и все взгляды в зале оказались прикованы к нему. Чета Старков и вовсе поднялась с мест и была крайне напряжена. 

— Что вы сказали моему сыну, что он так поспешно покинул нас? — холод в голосе Эддарда Старка объяснял, почему его предков звали именно Королями Зимы, а фамильный меч — Льдом. Тирион, было, замешкался, но быстро нашёл, что ответить. Именно то, что от него и ждали. 

— Мне казалось, я видел, как зверь вашего наследника бегал по замку. Надеюсь, ошибся, слишком пьян, могло и померещиться. Уверен, Робб расскажет вам, был ли я прав, когда вернётся, милорд. А сейчас мне нужно идти, ванная из вина теперь кажется занимательной затеей, — во избежание других вопросов карлик быстро зашагал к выходу. Он слышал, как Серсея сказала что-то о том, что Тирион — не контролирующий свою речь пьяница, что его, как и слова из его рта, не стоит воспринимать всерьёз.

Может и не стоит. А может, это его сестре следует продумать свои слова, если мальчишка не успеет добраться до сестры вовремя. Он был верен Ланнистерам и своей семье. Но этим актом вреда невинной девушке они перешли черту.

***

Робб никогда не двигался быстрее. Он видел, что карлик не лгал. Старк не знал, откуда ему известно что-то о его сестре, но сам факт того, что Ланнистер знает о существовании Джулиетт, доказывает правдивость его слов. Теон следовал за ним: он слышал, как друг его звал. Робб не останавливался ни на мгновение. Ему нужно успеть. 

Приближаясь к знакомой двери, он услышал крик сестры и, не раздумывая ни секунды, распахнул её. Картина, развернувшаяся перед его глазами напугала: Джулиетт, прижатая к письменному столу массивным телом короля, дотянулась рукой до подсвечника и ударила им монарха по голове. В это же время свеча вывалилась на подол её платья и тонкая шерсть мгновенно воспламенилась. Тело короля Роберта упало на пол с глухим стуком, венец слетел с головы и покатился прочь. Всё это произошло в считанные мгновения. Робб успел лишь пересечь порог за это время.

Теон, появившийся за его спиной, смачно выругался, затем наглухо захлопнул дверь. Джулиетт, сжав в правой руке подсвечник, левой зажала рот. Её глаза отрешённо смотрели на пламя, охватившее подол её платья и подбиралось выше, к ногам. Робб поискал быстрым взглядом то, чем можно сбить огонь. Сорвал тяжелую портьеру с окна и накрыл ею горящее платье, перекрывая пламени доступ к воздуху и спасая сестру от ожогов. Робб с трудом забрал подсвечник из руки одеревеневшей сестры и бросил на пол. Прижав девушку к себе, опустился на пол и посадил её себе на колени. Джулиетт, не сопротивляясь, глядела в сторону, не моргая. Через несколько долгих секунд её взгляд всё же стал осмысленным. Осознав, наконец, произошедшее, Сноу уткнулась в его шею, сжав в кулаках рубашку на его груди, и юноша почувствовал на своей коже слёзы. Поглаживая её по волосам, Робб нашёптывал успокаивающие слова, не имевшие смысла даже для него самого. Но это сработало. Джулиетт постепенно расслабилась в его руках, рыдания стихли, а дрожь покинула хрупкое тело.

— Я ведь не убила его? — спросила она, заглядывая с бесконечным доверием ему в глаза. Робб обхватил её лицо и погладил скулы. Серые глаза наполнены слезами, и его сердце разрывалось. Ему плевать, мёртв король или нет. Никто не тронет Джулиетт. Пока он жив, никому не позволит навредить ей.

— Живее всех живых, — ответил за него Теон. — Но ты его вырубила. Хороший удар, — Робб не удостоил друга даже взглядом, сосредоточив внимание лишь на девушке в своих руках. 

— Вот видишь, всё хорошо, — Старк снова прижал её голову к своей груди, и Джулиетт обхватила его торс своими худенькими руками. Обернувшись к Грейджою, Робб попросил: — Позови мейстера. Только не шуми,— повторил он слова Тириона. Теон кивнул, бросил взгляд, полный жалости, на Джулиетт и скрылся за дверью. Через мгновение в кабинет ворвался вооружённый мечом Джейме Ланнистер. Он был тем, кто вывел короля с пира. Робб уже заждался, начиная гадать, когда рыцарь появится, чтобы прибрать беспорядок. И вот он здесь, и мгновенно оценил положение вещей.

— Уведи её отсюда, — приказал он с таким пренебрежением в голосе, словно перед ним шлюха из борделя. Может, она и бастард, но она его сестра. Никто не может говорить о ней в таком тоне. Старку стоило огромных усилий не выйти из себя за такое обращение. Но девушка в его руках важнее. Ей правда не нужно быть тут. Когда весь замок узнает о произошедшем, её репутация и честь будут навсегда запятнаны. Робб помог Джулиетт подняться на ноги. 

— Что будет дальше? — спросил Старк, и Сноу напряглась рядом.

***

Ланнистер хотел ответить этому разозлённому мальчишке, больше похожему на щенка, чем на волка, но девчонка его опередила. Отошла от брата и, чудом сохраняя равновесие, двинулась к лежащему на полу королю. Её взгляд наполнен таким презрением, что Джейме проникся пониманием и уже пожалел, что не остановил сестру. Этот маленький бастард не заслужил совершенного над ней. Непонятно, как кто-то столь хрупкий вообще смог противостоять сильному, огромному королю. Серсея не могла. Ланнистер даже восхитился силой и мужеством Джулиетт Сноу. А также умом. 

— Он слишком пьян, чтобы что-то вспомнить или даже на своих ногах держаться уверенно. Он мог не устоять и упасть. Мог удариться головой об угол стола, не так ли, сир Джейме? Был бы только тот, кто всё это подтвердит, — Джулиетт посмотрела на него в упор, вызывающе. Золотоволосый рыцарь согласно кивнул: эту тему нужно замять, и поскорее. Тогда девушка наклонилась, собрала кровь со лба короля и нанесла её на угол стола. В это время Старк повесил портьеру на место. Мужчины вместе подвинули тело короля ближе к столу, а девушка, взяв платок, вытерла им следы с подсвечника, поставила его на стол и вернула свечу. Подойдя к камину, бросила обагрённый кусок ткани в огонь и понаблюдала, последнее доказательство произошедшего обратилось в пепел. Робб Старк подошёл к сестре сзади и обнял, оставив руку на её животе. Его губы прижались к маленькой ушной раковине, скрытой темными кудрями, и до чуткого слуха Джейме долетел тихий вопрос: «Всё хорошо?». Джулиетт Сноу кивнула и накрыла руки брата своими таким интимным движением, что Ланнистер на секунду опешил. Но мысль не успела окончательно оформиться, потому что проклятая дверь в кабинет снова открылась.

Тирион Ланнистер нашёл лучшее время для появления. Джулиетт даже не обернулась, но, когда Старк отошёл от неё и приблизился к ещё одному свидетелю развернувшейся трагедии, Джейме немедленно понял, кто именно сообщил мальчишке про сестру. Оставалось только гадать, как его младший брат оказался в это втянут. 

— Благодарю вас, лорд Тирион. Спасибо, что заметили неладное и сообщили, — с огромным почтением проговорил Робб Старк. Что-то раньше из его уст такой учтивости не было слышно. Видно, мальчишке сестра дорога. И сильно. 

— Нехорошо, когда обижают девушек. Особенно, таких хорошеньких, как ваша сестра, — заметил его брат, склонный сочувствовать ограниченным мира сего. Всё встало на свои места. Его брат не мог не проникнуться чувствами к побочной дочери Старка. Обернувшаяся же Джулиетт одарила его брата взглядом невероятной мягкости. Ни капли брезгливости или отторжения, заметных на лицах Кейтилин Старк или её старшей дочери при общении с Бесом. Она присела перед Тирионом и благодарно поцеловала в гладко выбритую щеку, задержав губы лишь чуть больше положенного, опять же явно демонстрируя свое к нему расположение. Джейме искренне удивляла эта девушка. Кто её воспитывал? 

— Я в вас не ошиблась, — тихо заметила она. Тирион ухмыльнулся, как если бы Сноу сморозила глупость. Ланнистер знал: его брат достоин большего, чем считалось. А Джулиетт это только подтвердила, хоть он ей и не верил. Впрочем, после случая с его первой женой, Тирион не доверял словам женщин. 

— Рад слышать, _принцесса_ , — Джулиетт неженственно фыркнула на подобное обращение, заставив этим Тириона искренне усмехнуться. Оперлась о протянутую братом руку и поднялась. — Мы с сиром Джейме во всем разберёмся. Даю вам слово, миледи, о вашем участии никто не узнает. 

Тирион дал ей слово Ланнистера, и Джейме будет вынужден исполнить долг чести. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что и в другой ситуации выбор был бы невелик. Бастард Старка, определенно, была не глупа. 

— Это в ваших интересах, — девушка подарила ему самому такой взгляд, что Джейме понял: она знает. Серсея ошиблась в своих предположениях, не учла все возможные обстоятельства. И теперь дочь Нэда Старка знает, кто видел её из окна той башни. Джейме лишь надеялся, что она также достаточно умна, чтобы помалкивать об этом. У неё было много шансов заговорить сейчас, но этими словами они заключили своеобразный пакт. Молчание за молчание. Жизнь за жизнь. 

Наследник Старка укутал сестру в отброшенный плащ и вывел из комнаты, бережно поддерживая за талию. Такая близость между молодыми людьми вновь высвободила из памяти Джейме воспоминания, но он отмахнулся от них. Текущие проблемы серьёзнее прошлого. Его брат подошёл к королю и рассмотрел его голову. Нахмурился и поднял взгляд.

— Ну, и что вы тут устроили, а? — направленная не в то русло проницательность Тириона всегда становилась проблемой. Джейме закатил глаза. Вопрос младшего брата остался без ответа: вернулся мальчишка Грейджоев с мейстером. Пришлось рассказать придуманную наспех историю, в которую поверил бы разве что полный идиот.

***

Они шли в её покои. Джулиетт смотрела на скованное из-за напряжения лицо Робба. На его сжатую челюсть, на низко опущенные брови. Его руки были вокруг неё, защищая от любых внешних угроз. «Девица в беде» — вот, кем она была сейчас. Мысли об обретённой огромными трудом силе и смелости теперь казались смешными. Джулиетт закрыла глаза от беспомощности. Она чувствовала себя слабой женщиной, не способной ни на что. У неё были скорость и ловкость против пьяного короля. Оружие на худой конец. Но какой во всём этом смысл, когда туша в десятки раз крупнее сжимает тебя, почти ломая кости? Что толку от изнурительных тренировок с Джори, если она снова не может защитить себя и своё тело? 

Сноу хотелось ударить что-то или кого-то от обиды и разочарования в самой себе. Она переввела взгляд на Робба: тот поджал губы, как делает его мать, и смотрел прямо. Ей хотелось поблагодарить брата за спасение, но он нарушил молчание первым:

— Мы должны рассказать отцу. Он должен знать, что произошло, — девушка кивнула. В голове крутились подозрения. Вся эта ситуация была подстроена, чтобы разрушить дружбу короля Роберта и лорда Эддарда. И Джулиетт не сомневалась, что к этому приложил руку тот, кто находился в башне. Ведь только находящиеся там знали о её существовании: о бастардах даже лордов великих домов было известно, но вот вспомнить хоть одно имя было слишком большим усилием для благородных особ. А её внешность и подавно никого не интересовала. Вывод один: Джейме Ланнистер опасен. Девушка чувствовала, как невидимые клешни обхватывают её горло и перекрывают доступ воздуха. Она была словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. И чтобы выжить, ей нужна помощь со стороны. 

У покоев уже находился гвардеец, Джори выполнил обещание. Мужчина удивлённо посмотрел на неё: видимо, его предупредили, что она должна находиться внутри, а не снаружи, да ещё и изрядно потрёпанной, и в компании брата. Робб отправил его за отцом кратким приказом. А когда мужчина хотел возразить, что его приказ — охранять Джулиетт, то брат возразил, что справится и сам. «Я буду внутри. Скажите моему отцу, что это срочно. Пусть придёт, и чем быстрее, тем лучше». Они зашли в покои, и Сноу вздохнула от облегчения. Скинув плащ у порога, вытащила нож из ботинка и бросмла в деревянную балку на стене. Тот, благодаря идеальному балансу, вонзился в древесину так легко, словно это было масло. Робб восхищенно проследил за этим движением, подошёл к ножу и коснулся пальцем резной ручки.

— Красивый. Не видел его прежде.

Джулиетт чуть обернулась и спокойно ответила:

— Это подарок, не забивай себе голову, — пройдя к сундуку, она занялась выбором одежды, что скрыла бы медленно проявляющиеся синяки на запястьях и шее. Брат тем временем всё ещё разглядывал нож. Вид у него был недовольный и озабоченный. — Хватит хмуриться. Не ревнуй, подарок не от отца, он не стал бы меня выделять, — и отчего-то её слова не принесли облегчения. Робб лишь вытащил кинжал, провел пальцем по лезвию и взвесил в руке.

— Если не отец, то кто? Дорогая вещица, её сделал наш кузнец, прекрасная сталь, безупречно заточена, баланс совершенен, — он детально изучил её со всех сторон, Джулиетт только пожала плечами.

— Это подарок Джори. Чтобы я могла себя защитить, доволен? — раздраженно бросила она и отвернулась, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— У тебя есть кинжал, облегченный меч и собственный потрясающий лук, а самый устрашающий дикий хищник, лютоволк, ест с твоей руки, но Джори Кассель дарит тебе нож, чтобы ты себя защитила? — в его голосе скепсис и ирония, которую Джулиетт проигнорировала. 

— Хочешь ответов? Спроси у него сам, — скрывшись за ширмой, она стянула платье с плеч, а затем тихо поднялась на цыпочки и выглянула.

Робб стоял у окна и смотрел вдаль, явно недовольный услышанным, но Сноу не собиралась в это вникать. Пусть помолчит и подумает, пока она переодевается в целое платье. Шерсть прежнего защитила её кожу от повреждений. И, когда Робб заботливо справился об её ногах, она с облегчением сказала, что не пострадала. 

— Спасибо тебе, что так стремительно справился с ситуацией. Всё было бы иначе, не явись ты вовремя, — Робб обернулся удивлённый, что она быстро закончила, и удовлетворённо кивнул её внешнему виду. Сноу пригладила черную ткань домашнего платья с тонкой серебряной вышивкой на рукавах, плечах и груди. Старк проследил за её рукой и вернул взгляд к лицу. 

— Спасибо Ланнистеру. Удивительно, какие сюрпризы приносит нам жизнь, — Робб подошёл к ней и нежно коснулся щеки. 

Джулиетт, ещё помнившая, как сильные пальцы короля сжимали её челюсть, неловко отстранилась и шагнула к умывальнику. Если Робб и был озадачен таким поведением, то не показал этого. И, очевидно, решив не задавать вопросов, помог: взял кувшин с водой и полил ей на руки. Каждой порцией воды Джулиетт смывала с лица неприятные ощущения и закончила, лишь когда воды не осталось. Вытирая влагу с кожи, взглянула на брата, чьё лицо впервые на её памяти стало похоже на отцовское. Северная суровость вытеснила улыбчивость Талли. Девушка отложила полотенце в сторону и приблизилась к нему. Запечатлеть невинный поцелуй на его щеке было тем, что она намеревалась сделать, но вместо этого она оказалась в разрывающих душу объятьях. Её накрыло это чувство: словно, если она обнимет его, он защитит её, даже если мир начнёт сгорать. 

— Когда лорд Тирион сказал, что ты в беде, я думал, что умру. Я разорвал бы короля на части, несмотря на последствия, если бы он прикоснулся к тебе. Я могу вытерпеть свою боль, но не уверен, что смогу пережить, если больно будет тебе. Я убью любого, кто причинит тебе вред, клянусь, — нос зарылся в её волосы, а сильные руки прижали её ещё ближе. — Нет. Не так. Я _никогда_ не позволю _никому_ тебе навредить.

— Я знаю. Знаю, — прошептала она ему на ухо. И лгала: слова, что казались искренними, никак не укладывались в её голове. Скажи ей это тринадцатилетний Робб, она бы не усомнилась. Но слишком много воды утекло с тех пор. Могла ли она снова ему доверять? Ей предстояло это выяснить. 

Когда Старк отстранился и взял её руки в свои, Джулиетт зашипела: он задел повреждённую кожу. Не позволив ей высвободиться, Робб очень осторожно повернул её кисти ладонями вверх и посмотрел на бледную кожу с отметинами от сильных пальцев на запястьях. 

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он, и от его тона стало вдруг тяжело дышать. От бесконечной нежности во взгляде слезы собрались в уголках глаз, и она покачала головой.

— Нет. В этом лишь моя вина. Мне не стоило выходить, кем бы что ни было сказано, — Робб просто наклонился и невесомо коснулся губами её запястий. Не выдерживая такой заботы, Джулиетт в попытке скрыть слёзы хотела отвернуться к стене, но юноша снова помешал. Шёлковый платок бережно стёр соленые дорожки. Сноу снова посмотрела на своего брата и вспомнила, как он делал то же, когда она падала во время их игр и разбивала коленки. Что же случилась четыре года назад? Узнает ли она когда-нибудь? 

Когда их отец, наконец, появился в проёме, Робб уже вернулся к облюбованному месту у окна, а Джулиетт сидела за столиком и заплетала волосы в простую косу. За Эддардом тенью следовал Джори Кассель. Лица обоих были мрачнее тучи. Девушка поднялась на ноги и бросила взгляд на брата. Тот также заметил напряжённость, встал рядом и положил руку ей на поясницу, становясь опорой. Джори плотно закрыл дверь и сложил руки за спиной, а их отец нахмурился и посмотрел на своих детей. 

— Мы не пришли к вам сразу, так как узнали о происшествии с королем. Думаю, вы не случайно позвали меня сюда. Я уже слышал красивую историю Ланнистеров. Теперь я хочу услышать правду от вас, — Джулиетт бросила взгляд на командующего гвардией, но тот качнул головой, дав понять, что ничего не говорил, а затем перевела глаза на Робба. Тот подбодрил её кивком. Сноу расправила плечи, подняла голову выше и с толком рассказала всё, умолчав лишь о случившемся утром с Браном. Джори, также сохранивший её секрет, услышав имя служанки, с позволения отца удалился всё разузнать. Сам отец, скрестив на груди руки и сведя брови к переносице, обратился к сыну: — Робб, я хочу, чтобы ты вышел. Нам с Джулиетт нужно поговорить. Наедине.

— Я не уйду, — ответил Старк и взял сестру за руку, демонстрируя, что его не заставить уйти. Джулиетт растерялась: она была благодарна за такую поддержку, но предпочла бы не вставать клином между отцом и сыном. Эддард устало вздохнул и возводит глаза к небу. 

— Собирай вещи, Джулиетт. Ты уедешь к Мормонтам с рассветом, — Джулиетт выдернула руку и отошла к окну, обняв себя за талию. Сквозь собственное частое дыхание она услышала, как изо рта брата вылетают ругательства, каких, пожалуй, не услышишь и от одичалых за Стеной. Обернувшись от изумления, она увидела, с каким недовольством Эддард смотрел на своего наследника. 

— Контролируй свою речь при сестре, — сделал он резкое замечание. Но брат лишь сжал кулаки и рычал сквозь зубы. Что с ним происходит? Джулиетт подошла к Роббу и успокаивающе коснулась плеча, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Оставь нас одних, Робб, — мягко попросила она, зная, что в итоге он не откажет. Брату хотелось начать спорить, было видно, но что-то в её взгляде — мольба или просьба, — убедили его молча покинуть комнату, погрузив её в тяжёлую тишину. Джулиетт не собиралась слепо подчиниться. Нет. Подойдя к отцу, она собрала всю свою храбрость в кулак, заглянула ему в глаза и медленно и уверенно произнесла. — Я уеду в ту секунду, как буду готова попрощаться с Винтерфеллом. Всё плохое уже случилось, и мой скорый отъезд ничего не изменит, только усложнит. У людей появятся ненужные вопросы. Вы дали мне выбор, не отнимайте его сейчас. Пожалуйста, отец.

Отчего-то ей казалось, на его языке тоже вертелась парочка смачных ругательств. 

— Как я мог вырастить самых упрямых детей в Семи Королевствах? Хоть кто-нибудь из вас станет послушным? Наверное, стоило меньше позволять вам, когда вы были маленькими⁴, — недовольно вздохнул он, и Джульетт поняла, что добилась своего. Она останется. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не убедится, что Бран под защитой.

Эддард поцеловал её в лоб на прощанье и ушёл к королю, где его место сейчас в глазах людей. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как в комнате появился Джори. Гвардеец сообщил, что ранее смог убедить лорда и леди Старк отправить Брандона в Орлиное Гнездо на воспитание к лорду Ройсу. Мальчик уедет в скором времени, как и хотел его отец. А до тех пор маленький лорд останется в Винтерфелле, под защитой его людей. Не в состоянии сдержать чувств, Джулиетт обняла своего рыцаря и сердечно его поблагодарила за всё, что он для неё сделал, как в прошлом, так и настоящем. 

— Берегите себя, миледи, — только и произнёс в ответ мужчина. — И не делайте больше глупостей.

— Сделаю всё возможное, — пообещала Джулиетт, слегка покривив душой: сдержать данное слово будет непросто. 

Гвардеец закрыл за собой дверь и остаток вечера девушка провела в кресле, любуясь горящей свечой и не думая абсолютно ни о чем.

***

На следующее утро после ночи без сна Джулиетт чувствовала себя разбитой. Двум девушкам кое-как удалось привести её в должный вид. Служанки, что им абсолютно несвойственно, немногословны, и ей пришлсоь использовать всю свою хитрость, чтобы выведать у них обстановку в замке. Те скупо рассказали о короле-пьянице, что после прощального пира не смог устоять на ногах, и о том, что отъезд королевского кортежа откладывается на неопределенный срок.

Новость привела Джулиетт в тихий восторг. Все эти дни она только и думала, что не успеет как следует попрощаться с семьей. Но теперь у неё было необходимое время. Джулиетт вспомнила Арью, свою маленькую сестрёнку: ей никогда не насытиться её обществом. Сноу даже думать не хотела, что может никогда больше её не увидеть. Это разбивало её сердце. Жизнь разбросает их по континенту: Старк — в столицу, Джулиетт — на Медвежий остров. Но, как говорят: «иногда разные дороги ведут в один замок». 

Робб пришёл к ней лишь около полудня, к тому моменту девушка извелась от беспокойства: необходимость быть оторванной от жизни замка и не иметь возможности что-то выяснить сводила её с ума. К счастью, брат принёс обнадёживающие новости: король совершенно не помнил вчерашний день, потому что начал пить уже на охоте. Другая новость, куда более пугающая, заставила Джулиетт прислониться к стене: служанку нашли убитой в одной из кладовых. Кто-то определенно заметал следы. Сноу была уверена, что её тело, например, "случайно" выпавшее из окна, могут в один прекрасный день обнаружить точно так же. Её тело. И Брана. Не совершила ли она глупость, промолчав? 

Словно чувствуя, что о нём думают, её маленький брат неловко вошёл в покои. За ним по пятам семенил его подросший лютоволк. Мальчик проследил, как животное улеглось рядом с её волчице, и глаза Брана загорелись прекрасной идеей.

— Зима и Лето, — произнёс он, ужасно собой довольный.

— Отличное имя, — улыбнулась Джулиетт, взъерошив рыжие вихры. Бран забрался на кровать, глядя на неё круглыми глазами. Девушка догадалась, что ему хочется поговорить о вчерашнем. А для этого им нужно было остаться одним. Она бросила взгляд на второго брата, придумывая просьбу, для исполнения которой тому пришлось бы отойти. — Робб, я очень проголодалась. Принеси нам что-нибудь с кухни, пожалуйста, — она подмигнула Брану. 

Дождавшись пока его старший брат выйдет, мальчик тут же начал говорить. Он объяснил, что всегда мечтал стать гвардейцем, а потому должен поехать в столицу. Его не волновала опасность, он всё равно не понимал того, что увидел. Джулиетт обняла его и поцеловала в макушку.

— Это к лучшему, что ты не понимаешь, — посадив его перед собой, она спокойно объяснила: — Бран, чтобы стать гвардейцем, тебе не обязательно ехать в столицу. Наш папа воспитывался в Орлином Гнезде. Он один из величайших воинов Вестероса, он одолел Меч Зари в поединке. И он станет Десницей короля. Когда ты будешь достаточно взрослым и умелым, чтобы надеть шпоры, то сможешь стать членом Королевской Гвардии и защищать нашу Сансу и её детишек от всякой беды. 

Робб проскользнул в комнату с руками, полными яств, среди которых виднелись любимые ею сладкие крендельки с орешками, лимонные пирожные и пирожки с лесными ягодами. Он, видимо, услышавший конец их беседы вставил свое слово:

— Следующим королем будет Джоффри. Я бы точно не хотел служить в его гвардии, Бран. Но защищать Сансу — благородная цель. У тебя всё получится, стоит захотеть. Но будущий король, правда, тот еще слизняк, — Робб сморщил нос, вызвав у Джулиетт улыбку. Взяв в рот один из крендельков, она проговорила:

— Я ни разу его не видела, но заранее терпеть не могу. Ваши рассказы уж больно красочные. Живой человек не может быть невыносим настолько.

Робб только головой покачал, и Джулиетт тут же вспомнила рассказ брата о совместной тренировке, где Теон еле удержал его от драки с принцем. Арья тоже считала наследника престола похожим на девчонку с его золотыми кудрями, пухлыми губами и манерностью. «Они с Сансой будут идеальной парой, а их дети будут еще более идеальны, даже их дерьмо будет пахнуть духами», — эти слова сестры было не так просто забыть. 

Бран тем временем доел свой пирожок и вытер рот рукавом. 

— Наверное, Орлиное Гнездо — это неплохо, — признал он в итоге. 

— Я тоже так думаю, — Робб согласился с ним. — Тебе там понравится, — пообещал он, а потом, улыбнувшись, добавил: — Ну, а если нет, ты всегда сможешь вернуться в Винтерфелл.

— Точно, — Джулиетт подтвердила обещание брата. Она не упомянула про свой отъезд на Медвежий остров, и Робб сам не поднял тему.

Когда тарелки опустели, а темы для разговоров иссякли, мальчики ушли, забрав с собой обоих волков, так как Зиму нужно было покормить и выпустить погулять, и оставили её в полном одиночестве. 

Вечером к ней заглянул отец, сказал, что король в порядке, и утром они уедут. Джулиетт пообещала, что отправится к Мормонтам в ближайшие дни, как только завершит дела и соберёт вещи. Эддард милостиво позволил дочери выйти, так как Роберт лежал в покоях, а он сам он собирался к нему, заодно лично проследить, чтобы король не выходил. «Попрощайся с сестрами. Вы нескоро свидитесь». Лорд Старк собрался уже уйти, но Джулиетт его остановила, поймав за предплечье.

— Отец, — он обернулся. — Я обещаю, что уеду к Мормонтам, но у меня есть к вам последняя просьба. Я хочу узнать кое-что прежде, чем попрощаюсь с домом и вами на столь долгое время.

Эддарду была хорошо знакома эта упрямая решительность на её лице. Она появлялась только от одной темы, и в точности отражала его собственное поведение, когда он раз за разом отказывался поднимать этот вопрос. 

— Джулиетт, — он покачал головой, — мы не станем говорить об этом сейчас.

— Когда, если не сейчас? Вы уедете в столицу, и мы не увидимся еще сколько? Годы? Я правда не заслужила узнать хотя бы её имя? Я никому не скажу, если это тайна. Я не стану спрашивать. Не стану искать. Просто скажите мне, она вообще меня хотела? Любила? Или выбросила, как ненужную вещь, из своей жизни? — она повышала голос, но ей было плевать. Это был её последний шанс. Последняя возможность, другой может не представиться. 

— Джулиетт, — предостерегающий голос, суровый взгляд из под бровей, но её им больше не проймешь. Хватит. Она имеет права требовать правды. Речь о её матери, в конце концов. 

— Прошу вас. Умоляю, — Джулиетт взяла его теплую ладонь и сжала в своих руках. Её глаза наполнились слезами, когда она подняла лицо. Девушка знала, что отец не выдержит давления и сдастся. Когда лоб Эддарда разгладился, Джулиетт решила, что победила.

— Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Я расскажу тебе в нашу следующую встречу. Я даю тебе слово. Довольна? — слово Хранителя Севера было дороже всего золота Ланнистеров. Джулиетт это было известно. Ей никогда было не понять смысла такой скрытности, но если отец просто не готов говорить об этом сейчас, то она подождёт. Сноу кивнула и обняла его крепко-крепко, вдыхая родной запах, заставляя его отпечататься в памяти. 

Потом Эддард ушёл, а Джулиетт поспешила переодеться для прогулки. Нельзя терять ни минуты, что принадлежат её семье. Она достала из сундука, стоявшего под кроватью, два свёртка: в одном подарок для Арьи, в другом — для Сансы. Она готовила их к именинам каждой, но нужно было прощаться. 

Когда Джулиетт постучалась в дверь Сансы, дверь открыла леди Кейтилин с покрасневшими от слез глазами. Сноу опустила взгляд и попросила минуту разговора с сестрой. Леди Старк поджала губы, но распахнула дверь шире, пропуская её внутрь. Джулиетт благодарно кивнула и подошла к сидящей у зеркала Сансе. Та молча приняла из её рук завернутую в пергамент коробочку и вежливо улыбнулась. Тонкие пальцы аккуратно развернули упаковку и открыли крышку: голубые глаза выглядели чуть разочарованными, словно сестра ожидала иного. 

— Я знаю, что ты любишь бабочек, птиц и стрекоз. Но этот лютоволк, символ Старков, поможет не забыть о доме, — серебряная подвеска видит свет. 

— Я знаю герб своего дома, Джулиетт, — холодно ответила девочка и наклонила голову, — но у меня нет ничего для тебя. 

— Я этого и не ждала, сестра, — Сноу коснулась белой руки в прощальном жесте. — Желаю тебе найти того, что ты всегда хотела в столице. Возможно, в нашу следующую встречу я буду звать тебя «Ваше Высочество» или даже «Ваше Величество», кто знает. Прощай. 

Джулиетт разворачивается, чтобы уйти. У самой двери её догоняет уверенный и чуть высокомерный голос Сансы: «Не сомневайся, я получу, что желаю». Она в этом никогда не сомневалась. Сноу улыбнулась уголком губ, но Санса уже этого не видела.

«Лучше бы я отправилась с тобой к Мормонтам. Женщины в их семье дерутся наравне с мужчинами». Джулиетт усмехнулась и протянула сестре свёрток. Глаза Арьи загорелись неподдельным интересом, она нетерпеливо разорвала бумагу и громко вскрикнула при виде произведения искусства, что создал кузнец по просьбе Джулиетт. Игла. Лучшее имя для такого тонкого меча и не придумать. Девушка сжала плечи младшей сестры и объяснила простую истину.

— Ничто не помешает тебе сражаться. Ты не потеряешь себя, где бы ни оказалась. Ни в Королевской Гавани, ни на другом континенте. Ты — Арья Старк. Ты девочка-боец, — глаза резало от слёз, когда она зарылась носом в темную макушку. 

Её младшая сестра, что бегала за ней хвостиком с тех пор, как научилась ходить. Арья, которой наплевать, что Джулиетт не леди. Арья, что никогда не слушала, что должна делать, а бежала, сломя голову, и делала то, что хотела и считала верным. Девочка, что лучше всех знала арифметику и даже умудрилась немного выучить валирийский язык, помогая не имеющей способностей ни к тому, ни к другому Джулиетт бегло освоить сложные предметы. Сестра, что брала на себя всякую её вину, потому что ей тогда доставалось меньше. 

Это та девочка, которой Джулиетт приносила по ночам запрещенные угощения. Та самая, что потеряла первый молочный зуб, врезавшись в дерево во время игры в догонялки, когда должна была корпеть над вышивкой. Арья, что умоляла научить её стрелять из лука, а в итоге сделала всё сама. Маленький волчонок, обожавший слушать истории про дорнийскую королеву Нимерию и Висенью Таргариен. 

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Джулиетт, — сестра кинулась ей на шею, и девушка прижимает маленькую голову к своему плечу, роняя слезы на платье. 

_«Я буду скучать по тебе сильнее всех, Арья»_

Джулиетт вышла во двор, чтобы найти Джори и попрощаться с ним, но внезапно обычно спокойная Зима сорвалась с места и побежала в сторону вольеров с лютоволками её сестер. Джулиетт поспешила за ней, в который раз проклиная неудобное платье. 

Зима присела, готовая к прыжку в любую секунду, и тихо, утробно зарычала. Джулиетт подошла к ней и остановила, коснувшись спины. Первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, были презрительное лицо и золотые кудри. Высокий, ростом с Робба, молодой человек стоял рядом с клетками и дразнил диких животных, кидая в них землю и камни. Нимерия и Леди были недовольны, скалили пасти, но ничего поделать не могли. Джоффри Баратеон, — а это был именно он, — испуганно отшатнулся, стоило Джулиетт отпустить своего зверя и позволить ей выйти из тени. Он вынул кинжал из ножен и занес его над головой, очевидно не представляя, что с ним дальше делать. Зима же, почувствовав угрозу и агрессию, сильнее оскалила клыки и на это зарычала по-настоящему сердито. Баратеон явно подумывал метнуть оружие, но его остановил насмешливый голос.

— Я бы не советовал, — заметил подошедший сзади к принцу лорд Тирион. Джоффри посмотрел на дядю и только сильнее замахнулся. Лютоволк вновь зарычал. Тирион флегматично сделал глоток вина из бутылки и посмотрел на Зиму, что была лишь чуть меньше него самого, без тени страха в глазах. 

— Я бы на вашем месте послушала дядю, — Джулиетт тоже вышла из темноты и успокоила Зиму, коснувшись вздыбленной шерсти. Та ткнулась носом ей в ладонь. — Глупо злить диких животных, Ваше Высочество. Они могут быть очень недружелюбными с теми, кто не умеет обращаться с ними должным образом. Прямо как народ в королевстве. 

— Я думал, волки только у детей Старков, — насмешливо заметил принц, но кинжал в ножны не убрал, продолжив вращать его в пальцах. Джулиетт холодно взглянула на принца в ответ, ничего не поясняя. В темноте её не разглядеть, Джоффри видел лишь очертания, что играло ей на руку. Не хватало ещё найти себе проблем.

— Следует больше знать о доме, в который приезжаешь, наследничек, — усмехнулся Бес. Джоффри покраснел, как свекла, собрался что-то ответить, но карлик не позволил. — Нам завтра в путь, так что пора спать, племянник. Здесь нет твоего телохранителя, поэтому я бы послушался, — Джоффри порывался сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но Зима прервала его рычанием. Её зубы угрожающе клацнули, будто лютоволчица готовилась разорвать принца, как свой будущий ужин. 

Когда храбрый, благородный принц скрылся, лорд Тирион рассмеялся до слёз.

— Уверяю, он наделал в штаны от страха.

Девушка не разделяла его веселья. Её младшая сестра собиралась стать женой этого трусливого мальчишки с задатками тирана. Она очень надеялась, что отец заметит это и образумит дочь до того, как станет слишком поздно что-то изменить. Джулиетт склонилась над растревоженными волками, которые могли навредить сами себе в ограниченном пространстве, и попыталась успокоить их. Нимерия и Леди продолжали нервничать и суетиться, и девушка начала тихо напевать песню «Танец с драконами». Волчицы удивлённо прислушались и замолкли, смотря на неё своими умными глазами. Когда она закончила, то обернулась на ещё одного зрителя. 

— Прекрасный голос, _принцесса_. Боги благоволят, мне повезло снова с вами встретиться. Не хотите отметить чудесное исцеление нашего короля вместе со мной? — карлик протянул ей початую бутылку вина, и Джулиетт сделала уверенный глоток, глядя прямо в разноцветные глаза. Присела на землю рядом с Ланнистером, опираясь спиной на колесо телеги и взбила кудри на голове, приводя мысли в порядок. Бес задал ей вопрос, она ответила и спросила следующей. 

Слово за слово, и они перешли от пустого светского разговора на куда более личные темы. Алкоголь прекрасно развязывал языки. Девушка узнала о страсти карлика из Кастерли Рок к книгам и знаниям, что затачивают ум, как опытный кузнец меч. И в свою очередь поведала, как втайне ото всех проводила часы за арфой и другими инструментами в музыкальной комнате. Она узнала, что Тирион больше всего на свете любит своих племянников, пожалуй, кроме Джоффри. А Джулиетт со смехом призналась, что любит всех своих братьев и сестёр, пожалуй, кроме Сансы⁵. Он поделился историей, как отец поручил ему управлять сливами Утёса. А Джулиетт вспомнила свои ограниченные возможности:

— Мне повезло родиться девочкой. Будь я мальчиком, мне был бы один путь: на Стену, — она посмотрела в сторону Севера. Может, это было и не так плохо. Она могла бы стать разведчиком, как её дядя Бенджен. 

— Всегда мечтал посетить это место. Я и собираюсь. Люди вашего отца любезно согласились сопроводить меня. Помочиться с края мира, — что может быть более диким и завлекающим? — Джулиетт засмеялась, услышав подробности, не предназначенные для её ушей. 

— Вы родились с золотой ложкой во рту. Вам везёт иметь такие глупые мечты.

— Ну, в детстве я мечтал получить дракона, — уверенно заявил он. — Маленького, подходящего мне по размеру. А о чём мечтали вы? Только не говорите, что о матери, это слишком печально. У вас наверняка есть иные желания.

Девушка вспомнила, как сама, начитавшись историй про Таргариенов, мечтала рассекать небо на большом белом драконе, с мечом, горящем на солнце, в руках. 

«Как Висенья Таргариен», — сказала бы Арья. 

— В детстве я мечтала стать бродячим музыкантом и увидеть мир, — наконец, после долгих раздумий ответила она. Это была безопасная мечта. Тихая гавань. Никому не нужно знать настоящие мечты десятилетней Джулиетт, которой она поделилась с одним-единственным человеком. И она в каком-то смысле придумала его сама⁶. 

Тирион отсалютовал ей почти пустой бутылкой.

— У вас есть миллион возможностей её осуществить. Но, думается мне, вы созданы для большего. Вы такая же, как и я, Джулиетт. Вас не принимают в расчёт, и это ваша сила. Ваше главное оружие.

Джулиетт оглядела на Тириона долгим, задумчивым взглядом, пытаясь понять, лжёт он или нет. В конце-концов, это может быть лишь треп пьяницы.

— Я не такая же, как вы, лорд Тирион, — улыбнулась она одними губами. «Я не законная дочь, как вы. Да, я не убила свою мать при рождении и не имею физических недостатков, как вы, но у меня нет ни одной настоящей возможности улучшить свою жизнь», — вертелось у неё на языке, но вместо этого она произнесла очередную бесполезную ложь. — Вы, наверное, правы. Я создана для чего-то большего. Мне остаётся лишь выяснить, для чего именно. Спасибо за компанию и счастливого вам пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
> ¹ — разные точки зрения. Джейме был уверен, что Эддард скрыл дочь от короля из-за примечательной внешности. Серсея же решила, что это дело рук Кейтилин Талли, что предпочла скрыть последствия позора своего мужа.   
> ² — подробности в следующих главах.   
> ³ — подробности в следующих главах.  
> ⁴ — основано на том, что в каноне Нэд позволял Брану в тайне от матери лазать по стенам, а Арье позже в КГ учиться сражаться на мечах.   
> ⁵ — это своеобразная шутка: Тирион любит засранца Джоффри, а Джулиетт искренне любит Сансу, что бы между ними не происходило.   
> ⁶ — подробности в следующих главах.
> 
> В следующей главе:  
> Робб и Джулиетт наслаждаются временем вместе, управляя замком рука об руку. Кейтилин пытается манипулировать падчерицей, давя на больное место. А тем временем враг нападает из тени, загоняя беззащитных Старков в угол.


End file.
